Liberated Champions: Downfall Of A Legend
by Epsil0nCha0s
Summary: Part two of my Liberated Champions series, sequel to "Blast From The Past". May and the others continue to oppose Leader's ambitions, so he decides to act. To settle their differences at once. Hinted advanceshipping AshxMay
1. Chapter 1

**Downfall Of A Legend  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 1**

_**Previously in the "Liberated Champions" series...**_

_"Come on, we're taking off." Jack drew a pokeball, tossing it and revealing his blue dragon. Hopping on its back, the dragon took into the air. Jack looked around, seeing Trevor and Lexi ascend with their swan and eagle pokemon. He saw Gina riding a steel-skinned bird with Krystal behind her, while Mason lifted into the air on a large grey pokemon with leaves as wings, Webb riding with him. "To Kanto!"_

_"For Leader!"_

_... ..._

_"You think she still loves me? After all these years, her betrayal and that, you say she still carries her feelings for me?"he asked, the mouse nodding in agreement with a smile. "...Well...Anyway, it doesn't matter. I can't allow to be distracted now, not at this point."_

_"Kapi..." the mouse sighed, lying down in the bird's ruffled feathers, falling into a slumber. Leader smiled, moving his hand down the rodent's fur._

_"...I'm sorry, May..." he muttered, frowning as he watched his bird descend to his homeland. beneath him, the Pokemon League. "I can't return after all of this..."_

_... ..._

_"Wait...You're...!" Brock trailed off, awestruck. The man down the hall lifted his head, looking at them with his emotionless expression concealed by emerald-green eyes. The young professor stared in surprise. "Team Plasma's former leader...!"_

_"N!"_

* * *

><p><em>Ash Ketchum disappears. Across the world, friends and family of the beloved trainer wished for his return. As their wish is granted, they learn their friend was no more. That's where this story begins.<em>  
>The man stood calmly, smirking as he looked at the great building in front of him. Upon defeating and conquering Unova's elites, Leader had traveled to Kanto's Pokemon League. "Let's go, Pi." the mouse on his shoulder nodded, the man stepped through the doorway. A few trainers were scattered around the lobby, whispering about the mysterious young man as he moved forward. Two guards stepped in front of him, blocking the doorway.<p>

"Halt, present your proof of conquering Kanto," the older man spoke, anyone would say that the voice was very intimidating. But not Leader.

"Alright," he said plainly, pulling a small case from his pocket. Opening it, the guards looked carefully at the eight badges placed inside.

"...Okay, you may pass. Good luck, trainer." they moved apart, letting him continue. He smirked, passing them and down the long corridor, hearing the guards close the door behind him. Finally reaching the end, he passed through the second doorway as he moved into a large room with water. Down the narrow path of land, forming into a battlefield, a single woman stood at the end.

"Welcome. I am Prima of the Elite Four, I specialize in water-types." the woman spoke across the room, he stopped at the trainer's box on the ground.

"My name is not important, I lead my friends in pokemon liberation for a better future." he said, smirking as he moved his hand to his belt.

"Liberation? Interesting...You must be that group I've heard about from Unova, then. I have close friends there," she pulled a pokeball from behind her. "Shall we begin?" she tossed her pokeball, the burst of light forming a humanoid form with long strands of blonde hair and big lips.

"You're making a grave mistake, just as Unova had." he pulled a sphere off his belt, tightly gripping the purple 'M'-marked ball.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Lexi whined, giving a yawn as she looked at everyone around her. The men sighed.<p>

"For the tenth time, _no_. Not twenty minutes ago, not ten minutes ago, not five minutes ago, and not _now_." Jack explained, glaring at the girl. She huffed, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Well, sorry I never bought a watch," she replied. Riding on the steel-plated bird, Gina and Krystal smiled.

"It's been too long since I've seen this..." Krystal whispered, Gina nodding in agreement.

"Indeed, it makes you wonder how the concept of true love came to be." the silver-haired girl stated.

"Man, these two...I can't believe Trevor puts up with this..." Mason sighed, glancing back at the fighting pair then the emotionless man flying near them. He noticed the smiling girls behind them. "Krystal and Gina are enjoying it."

"Of course they are, you know how women get when they see true love," Webb replied, shaking his head in amusement. "Sometimes, I really worry about those two."

"Same here. Oh!" the green-haired man looked forward again, seeing the Pokemon League nearly under them. "Guys, we're here!"

"Really?" Lexi asked, now smiling. Jack sighed, shaking his head.

"All right, let's go help Leader!" Krystal pumped her fist in the air, beaming. Gina nodded, her silver bird taking the hint and descending. "Last one to the ground kisses Leader!"

"What!" Jack exclaimed, shocked she would say that. "Come on, Salamence, as fast as you can!" the dragon nodded, diving toward the ground. Krystal laughed, watching him dart past them.

"You think he would realize I'm only joking..."

* * *

><p>"This is the fastest way out, come on." the mysterious man stated, walking down the corridor. Reaching the doorway, he closed his eyes as he opened the door, releasing a burst of light in the tunnel. The group shielded their eyes.<p>

"Ow!" Max exclaimed, shielding his eyes. Everyone stepped outside, still squinting from the harsh light.

"So, excuse me," he looked back, seeing everyone staring at him. "Ah...We were wondering..."

"What am I doing here?" they nodded. He blinked, looking at the sky. "I heard about some Team Plasma troubles happening back in my home region, so I decided to come help. When I got here, there was a news broadcast of the Unova Champion issuing pokemon liberation across the region. I knew the leader was here, so I came to stop him." he explained.

"But...You're N! You were once a pokemon liberation leader, too! Why do you want to stop it now? And how did you find us?" Misty asked.

"That was just by coincidence. I overheard a group of what looked like minions speaking of keeping prisoners, and I am familiar with the Pokemon League's building layouts." he explained, looking back at them. "I want to stop this crisis just as much as you, but we will need to work together."

"How do we know you won't join them when we catch up? Or if you're already in on it, leading us to a trap?" Dawn asked, eying him carefully.

"Why would I allow the mistake of pokemon liberation to be nearly completed a second time? It is true, I was the leader of Team Plasma, but not being arrested gave me the chance to travel and think of what I truly believe." N explained, closing his eyes.

"What do you believe, then?" Brock inquired.

"Pokemon are divine creatures, just as humans are. Being on Earth together, it must have a meaning." he opened his eyes, looking at them through his emotionless green orbs. "I am currently seeking the truth behind this concept." everyone looked at each other worriedly, then back at him. May stepped forward.

"...Can you help us defeat Ash?" she asked.

"Of course. I have heard of his capturing Unova's legendary dragon. But if you know the events of Team Plasma, you will know he is not the only one." N smirked. "Your friend will be at Kanto's Pokemon league. We must hurry."

"Yeah, let's get him!" Max pumped a fist.

"Calm down, Max. We'll get there, then give him a piece of our minds." Gary told the boy. Dawn and Misty nodded.

"We have to get him...We can't let him do this..." May's fists clenched, the brunette unaware of how her body was reacting.

"We're all in agreement. Now, to Kanto." N said, pulling two pokeballs and tossing them into the air. The bursts of lights formed a large feathered bird with a long tail, and the other a human-sized black fox with a large bush of hair behind it. "My friend, we must travel by air and need help." the fox nodded, jumping into the air. As it disappeared into a black vortex, it came back out as a perfect copy of the other figure.

"Guys, we need your help!" Gary tossed two pokeballs, releasing a silver bird with spiked wings, a brown-feathered bird and a large grey pterodactyl-like creature. The young professor jumped on the pterodactyl, Max and Brock chose the silver-armored bird, May and N chose N's twin flyers, leaving Dawn. After a short argument of the pokemon's weight limits, Dawn rode behind Gary. "All right, let's go!" Gary shouted, everyone taking off from the ground. As they suddenly moved into the air, Dawn instinctively wrapped her arms around Gary's chest, resting her head on his back as he smiled, embarrassed. The group headed north, to Kanto. To the Pokemon League.

To Ash.

**END**

**There you have it. Concerning this mini series, I've been debating between two ideas of how to extend them, but I'm not sure. I'll keep trying to decide, but if I can't come to a decision, I will ask you. Viewers are supposed to have a better point of view anyway, right?**

**Anyway, leave a comment! Ideas, comments, conflicting situations, I'm open to anything you throw at me. But **_**no **_**negativity.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Downfall Of A Legend**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Man, I can't believe this..." Lexi sighed, slouching forward. Everyone looked oddly at her.

"Lexi, this is Leader we're talking about. It's only natural he's done the first battle." Trevor told him, crossing his arms.

"And the second." Jack added, putting his hands behind his heads with a smirk. Lexi frowned.

"I know, but...Doesn't he ever take it easy?" she asked, turning towards the others.

"Just be grateful the guard let us in right away," Trevor told her, looking at the battlefield in front of them. "It seems this is almost over, as well."

"Gengar, Dark Pulse!" the old woman commanded, gritting her teeth in frustration. The panting purple creature brought its hands close, firing a black chain-like attack towards its opponent.

"Block it," the crocodile brought up its arm, letting it collide with no effect at all. "Now, Stone Edge." many sharp rocks formed in the air around the pokemon, hurling themselves and striking the ghost-type, it giving a cry in pain before falling on its back.

"Gengar!" the old woman called, worried as she drew a pokeball. "Return, you did well." as the ghost-type disappeared, Leader moved beside his pokemon.

"Well done, Krookodile." the pokemon's lip drew up, revealing fangs as he lifted his pokeball, the crocodile disappearing in the red light.

"And now we move on!" Lexi called cheerfully, pumping a fist in the air with a smile. The others sighed.

"Yes, only a few more before Kanto is under our power as well." Webb stated, crossing his arms with a smirk.

"Indeed, let's go." Leader said, moving past the old woman and through the next doorway. The others followed him down the long corridor, arriving at a large open room.

"Greetings," a voice echoed from ahead, everyone looked to see a tall woman with blue hair flowing down her back, wearing a yellow top and white pants with small yellow rings around her waist. "I am the Elite Four's final member, the dark-type user, Karen." she pulled a pokeball.

"I am Leader, and soon you will be serving under me." Leader pulled a pokeball,smirking.

* * *

><p>"We're almost there," Brock said, pointing ahead as land was beginning to come into view.<p>

"We're going to win, we'll beat him and save pokemon!" Max pumped a fist, the others looking at him in amusement. May frowned.

"But, guys..." she trailed off, feeling everyone look at her as she moved her fist to her chest. "...You saw him. He's changed, he's nothing like what he used to be."

"It's true, he has become another completely different person," Gary stated, closing his eyes as he crossed his arms. "...But more of a reason to defeat him. If he's no longer his old self, it should be easier to defeat him without emotions controlling you."

"Yeah, we have to be strong about this. Even if he is Ash, he's not the boy we were friends with," Brock told them, giving a frown. "We have to win this. If we don't, pokemon are going to be released all over the world and he'll be in complete control."

"Everyone in the world will be ordered around by him..." Dawn said quietly, staring at Gary's back. "We can't let the world be controlled that easily, everyone deserves to have their own opinions."

"You're right, Dawn, humans and pokemon alike should decide what they want." Misty smiled, noticing Gary's embarrassed expression. "It's something we must do."

"You're all very good friends, I can see." N spoke, smiling to himself. "Friendship...It stretches beyond time and space, past and present...into the bright future we make for ourselves."

"Exactly! That's why we have to stop him!" Max said, determined as he watched Kanto grow slowly closer below them. "All right, let's go!"

"There's the Pokemon League," Gary stated, pointing at a large building towards the west. "Land over there, Aerodactyl." the prehistoric pokemon began descending, the others following closely. After a few minutes, the trainers returned their respective pokemon.

"Let's go!" Max pumped a fist in the air, the group started toward the doorway. Stepping inside, the guards took a little convincing before they were allowed in as a group. As they explained the situation to each Elite member, they soon arrived at the doorway behind the final Elite Four member.

"This is it..." everyone nodded. "Let's end this." N stepped forward, pushing the doors open and passing through. As they moved down the dark hallway, several lights suddenly burst on above them. Wincing, they looked up and saw a single light about every ten feet stretching down the hallway, lighting a single spot. Passing through the darkness and spots of light, they soon arrived at another doorway. Drawing a breath, they opened the door and were overcome by light again. As they adjusted to the light and stepped in, they looked surprised as they saw the large room brightly lit all over. A large battlefield was on the floor in the center, a narrow path leading further into the back of the room which ended in a throne. Standing around the throne were the seven minions, smirking as they noticed the group at the door. In the throne, Leader.

"We were expecting you," he snapped his fingers, the group looked back alarmingly as the door shut behind them. "I must say, you are certainly persistent to be here in such short time."

"We came to stop you! You have one last chance to give up this madness!" Gary shouted to him, hearing laughter on the other side of the room.

"Foolish! You think you can face Leader's power?" Mason called across the room, laughing.

"Of course we do! We'll crush him into dust!" Max shouted, his fists clenched.

"You insolent pests..!" Krystal called, the corner of her mouth raising as her teeth were shown in her frustration. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she was surprised to see Mason shaking his head, looking at Leader. As she looked at him, he stood with a smirk.

"You think you can beat me?"

"Of course we can! We'll defeat you, for the sake of pokemon everywhere!" Misty called, crossing her arms along with Dawn, giving a nod. Leader laughed quietly to himself, moving forward down the pathway.

"Well then, a one-on-one battle. I'll face any of you," Leader said, smirking confidently as he stopped in the trainer box.

"What should we do?" Dawn asked, looking at the others.

"This is what we came here for, we have to do it." Brock said sternly, frowning. "The question is...Who wants to battle him first?"

"I will." Max said, stepping forward.

"No, I'll face him." Gary said, moving his arm in front of the boy.

"I want to face him." May stepped in front of Gary.

"Well, this won't do." Misty said, shaking her head with a sigh.

"Having troubles deciding who to challenge me?" everyone looked at Leader, who was laughing to himself. "If you want, we can call this off and you can leave with your pokemon."

"No way!" Dawn glared at him.

"Leader, I think we should change this a little," Leader looked back as his seven minions moved towards the battlefield. "You must not waste your strength, we will face them for you."

"Your honor still surprises me..." Leader smirked, chuckling to himself as he stepped back. "Very well. You may have this one." walking back to his throne, he sat beside his electric mouse on the armrest.

"So, who wants to battle?" the orange-haired man called, pulling a pokeball from his belt. The group exchanged glances, then one stepped forward.

"I'll be your opponent," Gary told him, taking his place in the trainer box. Mason smirked.

"Good luck, Gary!" Misty and Dawn called simultaneously.

"All right, then. Same rules, one pokemon each until one falls." Mason told him, gripping the pokeball tightly. Gary nodded. "All right, let's do this!" tossing his pokeball, the sphere opened and released a beam of blue light crashing onto the field. As the light took form, the creature was revealed to be a decent-sized figure with a cone-like head and short arms and legs.

"_Montop!_" it called, stepping back and forth quickly. Gary drew a quiet breath, then took a pokeball from his belt.

"Let's go!" he tossed his pokeball, the burst of light hitting the field and taking form. The figure was a bird of steel body and sharp-tipped wings, stretching its wings as it stared down its opponent.

"For future reference, type advantages mean nothing here." Mason called to him, smirking. "You can have first move, since you'll need it."

"Skarmory, take to the air!" the bird took off, flying above. "Air Slash!" the bird drew its wings back, the air swirling in a single spot by its wing. It swung its wing through the air, launching the attack down towards the fighting-type.

"Detect," the pokemon's eyes glowed green, doing a back-flip and landing safely without damage as the attack struck the ground harmlessly.

"Air Slash again!"

"Detect."

"What is he planning?" Dawn asked, watching the fighting-type dodge the attack again.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling...I hope Gary knows what he's doing..." Brock muttered, looking carefully at the young professor.

"Try this! Night Slash!" the steel-type's wings glowed a deep black, the bird catching the air downward towards the field, lifting up just before crashing and closing in on the opponent.

"Detect," the eyes glowed green again, doing a flip over top the flying-type as it lunged.

"Again!" the bird quickly flew around, drawing in again for another attack.

"Detect," gracefully dodging into the air, it landed by its trainer's side with a grin.

"Why does he keep dodging...?" Gary muttered, feeling frustrated. "He must know he can't win. Steel wing!" the bird's wings shined, the light gleaming off it as the steel became much stronger and a different shade, drawing towards the fighting-type.

"Detect," it ran towards the bird, then slid on its back, safely sliding underneath the bird.

"What a coward! Unbelievable!" Misty scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Skarmory, Air Slash!" Gary commanded.

"Detect." Mason said calmly, giving a yawn.

"Now, Sky Attack!" Gary quickly added, smirking. The bird launched the flying-type attack, and Hitmontop jumped into the air in a back-flip. But before it landed, Skarmory quickly flew towards it covered in a mystical white glow. Hitmontop looked surprised as the bird quickly drew closer.

"Endure it!" Mason commanded, the fighting-type crossing its arms. Skarmory collided, knocking the smaller pokemon back to the ground. The fighting-type smirked, landing safely. "Seems you're no longer playing around."

"No way!" Gary shouted to him, smirking. "Steel Wing!" the bird's wings gleamed again, gliding along the ground closely as it sped towards the small opponent.

"All right, this wasn't as good as I thought it would be." Mason yawned, crossing his arms with a frown. Watching the bird get closer, he waited.

"What's he waiting for?" Max asked, looking oddly at the orange-haired man.

"He's got a counter-attack up his sleeve, I just know it." Dawn said, crossing her arms and nodding.

"This battle is ours!" Gary called to Skarmory, smirking. As the bird was a few feet away, Mason smirked.

"Stone Edge."

"What!" Skarmory was shocked as several stones formed in the air around the fighting-type. "Skarmory, get out of there!" the bird pulled back, but was struck by the several sharp stones. "Skarmory!" Gary shouted in disbelief, watching his bird get hurt. The steel-type fell back, struggling to get up as scratches were now visible all over its body. "Skarmory..."

"So that's what he was planning!" Max exclaimed.

"I was wondering why he was acting calm in a clear disadvantage. It seems he has a defense against every weakness." Brock stated, crossing his arms with a frown.

"Skarmory, try an Air Slash!" the bird took weakly into the air, stumbling. Mason smirked.

"Hitmontop, get in close," the fighting-type jumped, surprisingly appearing quickly beside the bird. "Hi Jump Kick." the pokemon spun around, drawing its knee upward as it glowed red into the bird's stomach. Feeling its stomach compress, the bird's eyes widened as it was launched backwards forcefully, crashing into the roof.

"Skarmory!" Gary shouted, watching horrified as his bird was mercilessly attacked. The bird managed to break out of the wall, coming back to the ground with a painful impact. "Skarmory!" he called, hurrying to its side as its head remained on the ground.

"It seems I win, then." Mason stated, recalling his fighting-type. "Your battling style needs great improvement, you leave yourself open at every possible chance. If I were a beginner, I still would have defeated you with simple knowledge.

"Hey! That's uncalled for!" Max shouted, his fists tightening.

"Max, calm down." Brock told him, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. Gary stood up, his head low.

"...I'll be back..." Mason looked at him, he raised his head with an expression showing determination and anger. "I will be back, and I will defeat you."

"I look forward to it, only after you get stronger," Mason told him, smirking as he turned, heading back down the path to the throne. Standing behind Leader's left shoulder, he crossed his arms with a smirk.

"That decides it, then. If you cannot inflict damage on Mason, you don't stand a second in battle against me." Leader told them, grinning. The mouse nodded, resting on his legs. "Now, leave this place."

"Come on, Ash-"

"Leave." he said sternly, slightly scaring the group. "I will _not_ be called that again." he remarked, waving his wrist as he closed his eyes.

"I suggest you follow the Kanto Champion's request," Trevor told them, pulling a pokeball along with Webb.

"...We'll be back. Count on it," Brock said, turning to the doorway. The others hesitated, then followed him outside.

"What a waste of time," Mason gave a sigh.

"Your show was terrible, by the way," Krystal told him, crossing her arms with a smirk.

"It was not a show." he told her, frowning.

"Sure it wasn't," Lexi backed up the icy-blue haired girl, copying her actions. The males sighed.

"Don't argue," Leader told them, frowning. They nodded.

"Leader, if you don't mind me asking, when are we going to leave or Johto?" Trevor asked.

"Not for a while." they looked confused. "I've decided to stay and rest a while in my home region, so we'll be in Kanto for a few days." he explained.

"But, doesn't that leave us vulnerable? Not to mention that group, did you see the serious looks on their faces?" Krystal asked.

"Are you doubting our power?"

"Well, certainly not..."

"Then we are staying here, as long as we keep our guards up." Leader told them, giving a quiet sigh. "...Mason, Webb, I would like you to check on Lance and his pokemon in his luxury room."

"Of course," Webb said, the two heading down a nearby corridor.

"Krystal, I would like you to inform every guard nearby to keep on alert. I do not want that group coming back again." he said sternly.

"Yes, Leader." she said, slightly concerned about his tone as she traveled across the room to the doorway.

"Lexi, Trevor, I would like you to train together with Gina." Lexi and Trevor glanced at each other, then at Gina.

"Understood," the duo disappeared down the nearby corridor, followed silently by the silver-haired girl. Being the only one left, Jack smirked at Leader as he moved his hand to his forehead.

"You want to talk to me?" he asked.

"Jack, there is a matter I would like to discuss with you." Leader said, standing as the mouse climbed to his shoulder.

"Sure, whatever you need." Jack said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Keep a close eye on that group."

"Huh?" Jack asked, surprised as he looked at Leader.

"I want you to watch that group from just now, I want to know what they're planning." Leader told him.

"But...They're just a group of friends. It's not like they can really defeat any of us, even Mason," Jack stated, frowning.

"I agree with you, but they can be very clever. Learn their plans to get to us, but keep our of sight," he told him, smirking. "Or can I not trust my family?"

"I'm all on it," Jack said, smirking as he moved past him. Stepping down the path, he stopped at the end and looked back. "One question."

"What is it? Leader asked, pulling the pokeballs off his belt and turning around, placing them on the nearby healing machine.

"You once told me they were your friends," Leader's expression remained neutral, closing his eyes as he placed his palms on the machine's counter, leaning forward. "My question is this...Why don't you just show them your true power? Showing them Mason's power only gives them slight hope, but if you showed your power they would be scared out of their minds."

"...You don't understand," Jack arched an eyebrow at his response, watching Leader turn and face him again. "It is true they are my old friends, but I can't show my true power to them." he replied, sitting again in the throne.

"Sounds more like you don't want to scare your little girlfriend," Jack smirked, giving a chuckle. Leader immediately glared at him, the mouse's cheeks sparking beside him. "Alright, I'm outta here." he said, slowly stepping backwards then turning and walking at a quicker pace. Leader sighed.

"He's certainly family, alright..." the mouse nodded in agreement, looking worried at his trainer. "It's fine, Pikachu." he looked toward the distant doorway, where the boy was now disappearing through.

"_Chapi kachu, pi_?" the mouse asked, patting the trainer's shoulder.

"...I know he could be right, but did you notice?" the mouse tilted its head in confusion. "They were all there, but they had someone else. Have you thought about how they escaped from the dungeon?"

"_...Chu_." Taking a moment to think, the mouse shook its head. Leader nodded.

"Someone must have helped them, and there was someone else with them just now." the mouse cocked its head again. "...My power has just been challenged, Pi..."

"_Kachu_?" the mouse put its paw over its chest, smiling. Leader smirked.

"We are facing a great opponent...N of Team Plasma, and his partner...Reshiram."

**END**


	3. Chapter 3

**Downfall Of A Legend**

**CHAPTER 3**

Jack walked with his hands behind his head, giving a sigh as he frowned. "Man, stalking Leader's old friends doesn't seem like the most efficient use of my time..." he muttered, looking back at the doorway growing smaller behind him. Walking past a few rooms, he noticed Mason and Webb inside one with another man, as well as a variety of large pokemon. Finally emerging outside, he heard an explosion nearby. "Must be those three."

* * *

><p>"Hey! Watch where you're aiming!" Lexi snapped, glaring at Trevor angrily. He crossed his arms.<p>

"Your Cinccino blocked Vaporeon's line of fire, it wasn't my fault," Trevor stated wisely. "You know, the point of this is for the pokemon to learn to be in sync."

"I'm trying, but _you're_ just making friendly fire!" Lexi crossed her arms in a huff, turning away from him.

"At this rate, you two are never going to learn to work together," Gina said calmly, closing her eyes as she moved beside her two pokemon. "Return, take a rest."

"Hey, we're not done yet!" Lexi told her, looking oddly as the silver-haired girl returned her pokemon.

"There's no point continuing if you continue to fight, try again when you're in agreement." and with that, the quiet girl left the area, leaving the two in an awkward silence.

"...It's your fault!" Lexi exclaimed, pointing at Trevor. He gave a quiet sigh, recalling his water-type.

"Still fighting?" the two looked over, seeing Jack leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "She's right, you know. Keep up the fighting and you'll never learn to battle efficiently."

"If I remember correctly, you had the same training not very long ago," Lexi smirked, looking slyly at him as she recalled her normal-type.

"But I finished within a week," Lexi stumbled, frowning. "You two can't finish in two months."

"Shut up," she mumbled, looking away. "So, what are you up to?"

"Leader told me to spy on his old friends," Jack replied calmly, giving a shrug. "Don't know why, but he thinks they can beat him or something."

"They're his old friends, it must be an emotional kind of thing," Lexi stated, giving a smile. The two guys looked at her oddly. "But...This is Leader..."

"Exactly," Trevor gave a sigh.

"Anyway, I'm heading over to the centre area now to see what they're up to." Jack told them, moving away. After a few minutes of walking, he arrived at the main entrance of the League. Moving around the side, he took a side-door and sneaked in, glancing around the lobby stealthily.

"I just can't believe it!" he froze, whipping back around the corner as he heard the familiar voice. He sighed, glancing around again. In the distance of the room, he saw the group crowded together near the healing station. "I can't believe that Mason guy! He just insulted you!"

"Max, don't worry about it so much," Misty told him, giving a frown. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Gary replied, giving a sigh as he held his head low. "As long as Skarmory's okay, I'm just fine."

"Gary Oak?" he looked up, the nurse standing at the counter with a smile, holding a pokeball. "Your pokemon is just fine, a day's rest should have it feeling better."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." he took the pokeball from her, clipping it to his belt again.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Max asked.

"We go back in there, obviously." May said, crossing her arms with a nod. "The only problem is, those seven are going to battle for him...So we'll need to think this out..."

"Even if we do manage to beat those seven, how are we going to beat Ash? More importantly, _who_?" Dawn asked, blinking in confusion.

"I will battle him," all eyes were set on N, leaning against the wall silently. "I'm the only trainer here who would last in battle against him."

"Hey!" Max complained, but felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Max, he's right. If Ash really did catch a legendary pokemon back in Unova, there's no way any of us could battle him." Brock told the boy, shaking his head. The boy frowned, giving a nod.

"Hey, kids," everyone looked over, surprised to see five security guards moving towards them. "The Kanto Champion's given new orders, you're not to be on the premises."

"What?" Misty asked, shocked.

"Come on, you're leaving." the group struggled as the guards grabbed them, moving them outside. "Come back when you're not on someone's bad side." closing the great doors, the group stood, dumbfounded.

"Huh, Krystal actually pulled through..." Jack muttered, smirking as he watched the event display before him. Putting his hands behind his head, he smirked as he moved outside again, leaning against the wall out of sight in the shadows.

"Well, now what do we do?" Dawn asked, giving a huff with her hands on her hips.

"Well, it's obvious he really doesn't want us anywhere near him." Gary stated, frowning. "We'll need to find another way in."

"_Is_ there another way in? I mean, this is the Pokemon League we're talking about." Max remarked.

"There's always another way in. And if there isn't, we'll make one." May told them, smirking.

* * *

><p>"These guys are giving me the creeps..." Jack muttered, a shiver going down his back as he left his spot, heading around the back again to report.<p>

"So they were unsuccessful, then," Leader sighed, the silver-haired girl giving a nod. "Honestly, those two are nearly hopeless..."

"I agree, Leader." Gina spoke, looking at him. "They are consistently fighting, and their teamwork is poor."

"I believe that," he sighed again, the mouse nodding in agreement. "I'm sorry you have to put up with them repeatedly, but you are the best for their training."

"I understand, Leader." she spoke, giving a nod before leaving down the nearby corridor.

"How did I manage to raise these guys, Pi?" Leader asked, closing his eyes as he breathed out. The mouse only cooed in response, shaking its head. "I can't even believe it myself."

"Can't believe what?" Jack asked, appearing behind him with his arms crossed and wearing a smirk.

"Why are you back so early?" Jack shook his head, smirking at his response.

"Well, they only said a few things so I got bored. The guards got them and they're confused that you kicked them out, but they're trying to figure out a way to get in besides the front door. If not, they'll make one." Jack explained, leaning against the wall. "Also, they think the seven of us are going to battle to defend you, not letting them past."

"All seven of you...You know, that's not a bad idea..." Jack sighed, rubbing between his eyes. "Is that all?"

"Well, they are planning on splitting up evenly to defeat the seven of us, but math shows one of them will have to battle twice, unless one of us doesn't battle." Jack told him. "If you don't mind, I would like to request I don't battle."

"Is that so?" Jack nodded. "...Well, I guess I can't deny your request. Very well, the others will battle them, but that leaves one open spot on our side."

"That tall guy said he was going to battle you. Not the spiky-haired guy, the one with long green hair." Leader stood, turning to face him. "N, I think his name was."

"N plans to battle me?" Jack nodded again, Leader smirked. "...Excellent, then it's decided. The other six will battle their side, while N and I will have the finishing match."

"While I spectate from the sidelines," Jack laughed, smiling. "I'm down with that."

"Then let's begin preparations," Leader clapped his hands together a single time, an electronic screen appearing beside the throne. Sitting again, he tapped his hand on the screen as different screens flashed.

"What's that?" Jack asked, looking curiously at the electric board.

"The Champion's schedule board," he replied, a keyboard appearing on the lower half of the screen. Typing the various buttons, the screen split into two rows and names appeared. "The seven of us, and the six of them."

"Excluding me?" he nodded. "Alright, then it's settled. All that's left is who battles who."

"We'll decide that when the time comes," Leader stood, the mouse jumping on his shoulder. "I'm going to let my pokemon rest outside, I trust for you to take care of issues that come up." he moved past him, the boy nodding with a grin.

"No prob'," Leader left the room, leaving the boy to himself. "...Wait, I didn't think he was serious..."

"Leader!" he blinked, looking across the room. At the doorway in the distance, he noticed Krystal moving across the room. "Hey! Where's Leader?"

"Taking care of his pokemon, he left me in charge." Jack grinned. Krystal sighed to herself with a frown, putting her hands on her hips as she got closer.

"Well that's no good, I can't trust you with anything." she said, the boy's smile disappearing.

"Aww, that's harsh. Come on, what is it?" he asked.

"I informed all the guards of our situation, and it turns out the guards have already got them off the property." Krystal told him, crossing her arms. "I was going to report to Leader, but I guess I'll have to find him myself, seeing as how he left _you_ in charge."

"Don't need to, he already knows," the girl's expression turned to confusion, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, he told me to spy on them for learning plans and whatnot, saw the whole thing and told him already."

"Oh...Well, that helps." she said plainly, looking back at the doorway for no particular reason. "So, what are the others doing?"

"I think Mason and Webb are still with Lance, the other three quit training," Jack told her, glancing away. "Don't know what they're doing now, but I assume those two are fighting while Gina smiles to herself, as always."

"Yeah, that's how it goes..." Krystal giggled, nodding with a smile. "What are you doing, then?"

"Like I said, Leader left me in charge," he sat on the throne's armrest. "I'm leading."

"Like you could be a leader," Krystal said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Your empire would go down before it starts."

"And yours wouldn't start at all," Jack replied with a smirk, the girl glaring at him. "So, how's your big girl doing?"

"Huh?" the boy raised his eyebrow expectantly, the girl realizing what he meant. "Oh, at first, I had no idea what you were talking about. She's doing just fine."

"Good to know, I would hate to hear she's being kept in her pokeball all the time," Jack stated, giving a frown. "I've never seen her angry, but I can imagine the horrors."

"Me and Gina were near Sinnoh's Snowpoint for a while, so I let her out a lot," she explained, smirking. "I'm not stupid enough to let her get angry at me."

"I don't know, you seem like you would..." the girl's eyebrow twitched.

"What was that?" she growled threateningly, holding his arm behind his head in an awkward position.

"Ow, ow! Nothing! I said nothing!" he pleaded, the girl smiling satisfyingly before letting him go. Rotating his shoulders with a frown, he glared at the girl. "Jeez, defensive as always."

"Be glad I don't use her to teach you a lesson," the boy cringed, imagining the horrors of being tortured. "Besides, you're not that hard to hurt."

"Shut up, go do something useful," Jack grumbled, frowning as he ceased his arm's rotations.

"I guess I haven't trained in a while," she shrugged, moving past him towards the hallway. Jack sighed.

"Only you..." he muttered under his breath, feeling his arm be twisted again.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" she asked innocently, giving an all-too-innocent smile to the boy.

"Ow, ow! I didn't say anything, Arceus! You're insane, woman!" he shouted, feeling his arm's pain intensify.

"I'm not hearing the right words~..." she chimed, smiling happily as she caused the boy pain.

"Okay, okay! I said 'only you', let go of me!" she let him go, the boy quickly jumping off the armrest and moving a distance away from her. "You're going to kill me!"

"No, I prefer torture over murder," a shiver went up the boy's spine as he heard her speak, giggling as she did. "Besides, you're weak."

"Just go train!" he shouted, frowning as the girl stood still. She shrugged, turning and disappearing down the hallway. Jack watched intently until she disappeared around a distant corner, then sighed. "Freakin' psychopath..."

"Who's a psychopath?"

Jack jumped, shouting in surprise as he fell to the floor. Groaning, he rubbed his back as he sat up. He looked up and saw the silver-haired girl looking down at him, her lips curled into a smirk. "Oh, Gina..." he muttered, standing again.

"Who are you talking about?" she asked.

"Oh, the psychopath thing?" she nodded. "Krystal..."

"Twisted your arm again?" she asked, the boy nodding with a sigh. "You should be blaming yourself, you never learn from your encounters with her."

"I learn, it's just..." he glanced away. "...I choose to ignore them..."

"Maybe you should change that," she told him, walking past calmly.

* * *

><p>"So, remind me again what we're doing...?" Max asked, rubbing his head in confusion.<p>

"Come on, we've said it over three times now!" May sighed, whacking the boy's head. "We're going to find a back entrance to the League, get inside and past any guards, then go straight to Ash and battle him!"

"But like every other time you explained, I remind you that there are those seven! They guard him, and they're stronger than guards!" Max exclaimed, waving his hands around.

"We've thought of that, and we decided to battle them each as well." looking oddly at Brock, the man nodded. "We know we can't get to him until we battle them, since they're going to defend him, so we have no choice but to defeat them."

"If we beat them, Ash will be vulnerable." Gary stated, crossing his arms. "We'll clear the seven, then let N take care of Ash."

"Agreed," the green-haired man nodded. "Now, we must find the entrance and get inside. Once in, we'll decide who battles which of the seven."

"But, that's another thing." Misty added, frowning. "There's eight of them, and six of us. Even with just the seven of them, one of us has to battle twice."

"We'll decide that later! Now come on, let's do this!" Dawn pumped her fsit in the air, eyes ablaze in determination. The group nodded, everyone but N putting their fist in the air.

"Let's do it!"

**END**


	4. Chapter 4

**Downfall Of A Legend**

**CHAPTER 4**

The group walked calmly through the trees, heading in a straight direction. Moving carefully around the side of the League, they planned to get in front behind and surprise their opponents. Unbeknownst to them, however, a large blue dragon was positioned in front of the sun, watching them with close intent. Smirking, it flew downward towards the League.

* * *

><p>"What to do...What to do...?" Lexi muttered, humming to herself as she looked around. She noticed Mason and Webb crossing the hallway into another, her lips curled into a smile as she hurried after them. "Hey, guys!"<p>

"Oh, Lexi," Webb greeted plainly.

"What's up?" Mason asked.

"What are you doin'?" she asked, arms behind her back. They glanced at each other.

"Nothing really, just looking for Leader," Webb shrugged, the girl giving a nod.

"I noticed him going outside a while ago with his pokemon, I think he's giving them a break out of their pokeballs." she told them.

"All right, thanks," Mason told her, the two men disappearing down the hallway. She frowned, watching them leave.

"Hey, Lexi!" her lips perking up again, she noticed Krystal approaching her from the other direction. The two smiled. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Nothing, really. Kind of bored, actually," Lexi told her, giving a shrug of her shoulders. "What about you?"

"I was going outside to let my pokemon out," Krystal replied.

"Can I join you?" Lexi asked hopefully. The ice-blue haired girl nodded, the two girls beaming as they hurried down the hallway together.

* * *

><p>"There's no way they'll expect this," Max muttered, smiling to himself as they continued through the trees.<p>

"We get it," May sighed, glaring at the boy. He cringed, zipping his lips. "How much longer?"

"Look up," the brunette looked over to her side, seeing the side of the Pokemon League. "Happy?"

"Awww! We're only _halfway_!" she exclaimed in a childish tone, frowning. The two girls shook their heads with a smile, the guys sighed. "Isn't there a shortcut or something?"

"We could use pokemon, but that would increase chances of getting caught." N pointed out, the brunette putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine," she muttered, defeated.

* * *

><p>"Alright, back to my novel..." Jack leaned back in the throne, pulling a book from a hidden pocket on his vest, smiling as he opened the page and took the pencil within it. "It's been a while since I've had peace and quiet..."<p>

"Jack!" he flinched, frowning as he looked towards the doorway. Mason stood with his arms crossed, pointing down the hallway behind him. "Your dragon's back."

"Oh, come_ on_..." he sighed, lazily standing and hurrying down the hallway. Reaching outside, he stopped beside his blue dragon. "This better be a good report, buddy..." the pokemon spoke in its native tongue, the boy nodding as he heard the words. Surprised at one point, he smirked and nodded. "Got it. Thanks, pal, take a break." the dragon nodded, taking off from the ground. He moved, but not inside, instead he headed around the corner and found Leader sitting on an outside bench. His ankle resting on his opposite knee, the mouse slept peacefully on his chest with four large pokemon resting around him. "Leader, sorry to disturb you."

"No worries, Jack." he assured the boy, nodding. "Can't handle it?"

"No, that's not it. It's about your friends," Leader nodded, looking expectantly at him. "Salamence just caught sight of them heading around the back of the League, they're probably trying to sneak around behind us."

"Huh, I guess I was the one with the bright ideas..." he muttered, looking down at the mouse. It opened its eyes slowly, giving a yawn before looking up at him. "Sorry, buddy, I gotta move." the mouse nodded with a frown, lazily sliding off him and getting comfortable on the bench. Leader stood, moving past Jack, who followed close beside. "So, where exactly are they?"

"Around over there," Leader followed the boy's finger to a specific area, eying it intently. "That was a few minutes ago, so they'll be a little ahead. Nonetheless, they will probably try to surprise us soon."

"Or in the night," Jack glanced at Leader, who appeared to be deep in thought. "But, then again, I might be over thinking this."

"Surprised you think at all," Leader looked at him blankly, the boy glancing away and whistling innocently with a smirk. "Should I go scare them?"

"No, let them be," Jack nodded, Leader closing his eyes as they entered the corridor. "We will let them come to us, then our little competition will begin."

"Oh, yeah...Almost forgot about that..." Jack scratched the back of his head, his smirk still visible. "None of you are really going to let up, are you?"

"Of course not, I know for a fact you cannot underestimate that group," Leader told him, frowning. "But, having access to the Pokemon League's battle manipulation system, I will be able to surprise everyone when they battle."

"You're using this for a laugh and a show, aren't you?" Jack asked with a sigh, noticing the older boy give a nod. "Should've known...Besides that, have you decided th match-ups yet? You can tell me, I won't talk."

"No, it's much more fun to keep it a secret," Jack frowned, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms. "Besides, I can't trust you with keeping quiet."

"Why does everyone say that?" Jack muttered, giving a quiet sigh. Leader smirked to himself, hearing the boy as they reached the main throne room. Leader moved himself to the throne, pressing the familiar button from earlier as the electronic screen raised beside him. Tapping the screen, he found what he wanted and tapped a large red button on the screen. "What's that?"

"Security system," he replied.

"You're sending security after them? I would have expected you to mess with their heads or something," Jack stated plainly, shrugging.

"Not a security system for guards, it's the locking system for the entire Pokemon League." Leader turned towards him, smirking as the screen behind him flashed red on various small spots on the screen. "I'm turning them off."

"Can't you ever do something unpredictable?" Jack asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "So you're letting them walk in the back door, thinking they'll come straight here and we'll start this little tournament of yours?"

"Yes," Leader replied. Silence passed for a few moments.

"...Well, I'm down with it."

* * *

><p>"Did you find him?" Lexi asked, noticing the two men walking past her. She was placing a bowl of pokemon food on the ground, allowing her pokemon to fill their stomachs.<p>

"Yes, we did." Mason replied plainly.

"So?" she asked expectantly, watching them. They stopped, turning to face her.

"We asked him a few questions, he answered them. That's all we wanted," Webb told her, the girl giving a frown.

"That's it? No special, dramatic event coming up or anything?" Krystal asked from nearby, sitting with her legs stretched out on the ground, petting her pokemon.

"No," Mason replied, the girls giving a sigh.

"Alright, then," Lexi waved her wrist, the men glancing at each other as they left. "...So, Krystal, how come you only have five pokemon out? Why not let out the last one?"

"I'll let her out tonight. She's been cramped in the pokeball for about a day now, and I can tell she's getting a little mad at me," Krystal giggled, Lexi joining. "Besides, I would never want to make her mad."

"Oh, it's her?" Lexi asked, understanding as the girl nodded. "Now it makes sense."

"Yeah...Hey, there's Leader," the two girls looked over towards the doorway entrance, noticing the young man stepping outside. Moving back to his pokemon, he sat on the bench again as the mouse's head perked up.

"Sorry about that, buddy," the mouse nodded, crawling back onto his lap and getting comfortable. Hearing footsteps, he noticed the pair of girls approaching him.

"Hey, Leader!" Lexi greeted, beaming. Krystal waved, the two standing beside the bench. "So, anything new?"

"Not really," the girls glanced at each other. "How are your pokemon?"

"Awesome!" Lexi responded.

"They're doing great," Krystal told him, crossing her arms with a smirk. "Every one of them."

"All of them?" she nodded. "So you've finally managed to tame her, that's impressive."

"Of course, only I could have done it." she said proudly.

"I could have," Lexi told her, arching an eyebrow.

"You can't even cooperate with Trevor," Krystal told her, looking away innocently with her smirk still visible.

"That's a different story altogether!" she replied, crossing her arms in a huff and turning away. Leader watched in amusement as the two fought, shaking his head along with the mouse.

"So, Leader, I see your pokemon are doing amazing as always," Lexi stated, looking at the relaxed pokemon around him.

"But of course, they are Leader's, after all," Krystal added, moving her hands to her hips. "Hey...Where's your star?"

"This area would be destroyed if it were to land," Leader told them, the girls nodding as they understood. "Your pokemon are fully rested, I take it?"

"Of course," Lexi responded.

"Leave your pokemon outside, there will be no further training today." the pair exchanged confused glances. "For the rest of the day, you will only need to relax as well as your pokemon. That goes for the others, too."

"Do you want me to go get them?" Krystal offered, the young man nodded. The ice-blue haired girl rushed off in search of the others. After about ten minutes of searching, Krystal breathed deeply as she plopped down on the ground by her pokemon.

"Tired much?" Webb joked, smirking as he released his pokemon.

"I just ran around for ten minutes, you try doing that without getting tired," Krystal glared at the man, who only looked away. Everyone released their pokemon, but a few pokemon short.

"Krystal, Gina, why don't you send out your whole team?" Jack asked, hands behind his head. The girls shook their heads.

"Sorry, she doesn't like the day," Krystal responded, stretching herself on the ground.

"Same with me," Gina added, crossing her arms as she leaned against a tree. "Besides, you know both of our final pokemon."

"Yeah, I know that..." Webb stated, crossing his arms. "But that doesn't explain why you don't let them out. They would appreciate some room."

"Already told you," they responded simultaneously, the guys giving up with a sigh.

"So this is it? The rest of the day, we just sit here?" Trevor asked, looking oddly at Leader.

"I want to make sure you're all at peak condition," he told them, earning confused looks.

"Why? What are we doing?" Lexi asked, tilting her head in confusion. Leader and Jack smirked to themselves, the others giving glares at the non-responsive pair.

"So we're just sitting here, resting for something we don't know anything about..." Webb stated hesitantly, becoming more and more confused at each word. Everyone looked at each other, then Jack stretched his arms in the air.

"Love it!"

* * *

><p>"Finally, we're there..." May's lips curled up, noticing them standing directly behind the League.<p>

"Alright, let's set up camp." Brock stated, everyone moving around for a different duty. Soon, the small clearing in the trees had a tent set up, a small fire with a pot over it and everyone sitting around, taking mouthfuls of a liquid from their respective bowl.

"Mmm, delicious!" Dawn stated happily, beaming.

"Be sure to eat up, we'll need all our strength for this." Brock told her, the blunette giving a happy nod.

"I'm good with that!" she lifted the bowl to her lips, sipping the warm liquid.

"I must say this is a very peculiar soup. It is by far, the best I've ever had." N stated, sipping his bowl calmly.

"Glad you like it, N. You should eat up as well, you have the most important battle of us." the spiky-haired man told him.

"Indeed," he agreed calmly, the group eating with a small conversation every now and then. As the hours passed, they prepared themselves by resting, feeding and informing their pokemon for the situation. As the sky grew dusk, the group was all in agreement and they were standing together, looking up at the barely-visible outline of the Pokemon League.

"Let's go," May told them, stepping forward with a serious look.

"Right," everyone followed, the group heading through the trees until they hit a rocky cliff-like hill. Struggling to climb, they endured the hill and rejoined at the top after a few minutes of arduous climbing. Finally reaching the back of the League, they looked around carefully.

"No one," Gary whispered, everyone giving a nod. Moving closer to the wall, they noticed a doorway. It was open a crack.

"Do you think they forgot?" Max asked.

"Ash is forgetful, but he is very serious about his work now. I doubt he would forget," Brock stated, frowning.

"So...It's a trap?" Dawn asked, looking slightly frightened.

"We can't worry about it, it's a chance." Gary told them, moving towards the door. He took a deep breath, pushing slightly on the door-handle. As the door opened silently, unlike a creepy doorway from an old abandoned house, it revealed an empty and dark corridor. Gary let his breath out. "Clear."

"Go carefully, keep your eyes open for motion sensors or alarms," everyone nodded, walking silently and stealthily through the corridor. Turning the corner, they moved down another and then another. As Dawn frowned with a sigh, slouching her back as they went, they turned another corner. Reaching the end, they noticed the doorway had no door.

"Odd..." Max whispered, glancing back at the others. They took a breath, stepping through. This room was much darker than the rest, they stayed close together to prevent themselves from getting lost. Keeping close, they stumbled through the room quite a distance. "Okay, I don't get it..."

"Where are we?" Misty whispered, blinking with hopes of the darkness disappearing.

"Keep your guards up, this is suspicious." Brock stated.

"I agree, this is no accident." N told them. Suddenly, they all felt a shiver up their spines from the events taking place, one thing ringing through their mind.

_Snap._

In an instant, they all winced as bright lights suddenly spread through the room. Squinting, they gasped as they noticed what was going on. Across the large room, seven figures stood around a chair with smirks. In the chair, Leader held his hand in the air, his index finger extended with his thumb and middle finger inches apart.

"Nice of you to join us," the group's expressions grew serious, getting in a defensive stance. May felt a tinge at her chest, but ignored it as she moved her hand to hold the bracelet on her wrist. Noticing this, Leader smirked as he brought his hands up, his hands colliding and echoing through the room. The group was startled as something lowered from the roof to the side of the room.

"What the...!" they gasped, recognizing the large object on the wall. A battle board. Leader stood, his smirk breaking into a full grin.

"Let's get this under way, shall we?"

**END**

**Almost that time of year again...Just **_**great**_**...**

**What will the match-ups be?  
>Who will win?<br>Who will lose?**

**R&R. Or just wonder what I'm thinking, either way will work for someone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Downfall Of A Legend**

**CHAPTER 5**

The group stood silently, looking oddly at Leader. "What do you mean, 'get this under way'?" Max shouted across the large room.

"What I mean is, I've had a slight change of thought on this ordeal," the group were puzzled at his words. "Instead of having you chase me across each region, which I know you will, I've decided to have us settle everything here."

"Settle what?" Gary asked.

"Our differences," moving his hand to the screen beside his throne, he pressed a button. The group's attention were drawn towards the board, which had come to life. It displayed two rows of seven faces.

"That's us! And them!" Dawn gasped. True to her words, the two rows showed the six minions and Leader, then the entire group opposing them. "But...We're battling?"

"Indeed, Dawn," Leader spoke, the blunette looking carefully at him again. "The battlers are on the screen, all that's left is to decide who has the honor of battling who."

"Wait! Jack's not up there!" May pointed out, Max hushing her.

"Quiet! They would have the lead if he battled!" he whispered, the brunette's lips forming a 'o' with a nod.

"The teams would be unfair then, and I always honor the wishes of family," Leader stated, smirking as he pressed another button on the screen. The fourteen faces began moving in a 3D spinning movement, flashing as the screen buffered. After a few moments, the squares moved into two rows again with a VS between each.

"There you have it," Leader stated, smirking as he looked up at the board. "Now, would the first participants move to the field?"

"Guys...I don't know..." Dawn whispered, shaking her head with a frown.

"It will be okay, Dawn. We'll have to beat them, we agreed on it." Gary told her, the blunette giving a hesitant nod. The young professor moved to his spot in the trainer box, facing against the orange-haired man.

"The rules are three pokemon each. Consecutive one-on-one matches, unless you have a problem," Leader stated, smirking.

"Fine by us!" Brock shouted back.

"Hope you're ready to lose again," Mason called out, smirking confidently as he pulled a pokeball. Gary gulped, pulling his own pokeball.

"No way!" he called back, shaking his head of negative thoughts. Wearing a serious expression, he tossed his pokeball into the air. Mason smirked, tossing his own. The two bursts of light crashed onto the field, taking form. Gary's side was a red bug-like creature, two large claws with face-like patterns and small hidden wings. Mason's was a large figure with four arms and a sumo wrestling belt.

"Machamp and Scizor...This will be interesting..." Leader leaned his head against a fist on the armrest, smirking. "...Past versus present..."

"You can have first move, you'll need it," Mason called cockily, giving a yawn. Gary grunted to himself angrily.

"Scizor, X-Scissor!" the bug crossed its arms, its claws glowing green as it quickly moved towards the fighting-type.

"Grab it," the red pokemon drew closer until a few feet away, then Mason's pokemon put its four arms out, quickly grabbing the pokemon's claws. "Throw it off balance," the fighting-type brought up its fists, forcing them straight down. They collided with the ground, a crack quickly forming in the ground and moving towards the bug.

"Dodge!" it opened its wings, taking to the air as it narrowly avoided the ground collapsing beneath it. "Go in with Night Slash!" the pokemon's claws glowed black, diving towards its opponent.

"Grab it again," the fighting-type brought its four arms forward, but the bug moved quickly along the ground and appeared behind it. Swinging its arms into the pokemon's back, it smirked.

"Keep it up!" Scizor continued striking its opponent repeatedly.

"I think you missed," the fighting-type quickly spun around, grabbing the bug's claws in two hands to its surprise. "DynamicPunch," the pokemon's open fist glowed a deep red, bringing it back. With its claws being held, it stood defenseless as the human-like pokemon forced its fist into its chest. Its eyes widened, being sent backwards and painfully hitting the ground.

"Scizor!" Gary called, worried as he watched his bug stand again. It began looking around frantically. "All right! Night Slash!" the bug's claws glowed deep black, but the young professor was surprised to watch it began hitting itself.

"What a joke," Mason chuckled, watching the bug in amusement. "Don't you know what DynamicPunch is? It confuses the pokemon on contact, you may want to study a little more next time."

"How could I forget that...?" Gary muttered angrily, recalling the effects of the move. "Scizor, you have to snap out of it!"

"No chance. Machamp, Rock Slide," the fighting-type punched the ground again, this time sending several large chunks of rock into the air. The rocks moving towards the bug, they struck its body and pierced the ground near it. "Finish with Earthquake." the pokemon struck the ground, the ground shaking violently as a larger chasm moved towards the bug. A chunk of rock rose beneath it, piercing its under-body and sending it into the air.

"Scizor!" Gary shouted, watching his bug pokemon hit the ground with swirls as eyes.

"Guess that's my win," Mason stated, sounding bored as he recalled his pokemon. Gary recalled his pokemon sadly, frowning as he pulled another pokeball. The two trainers tossed their spheres at the same time, releasing a small bowl-shaped pokemon and a small dark figure with gold rings on its body. "Go right ahead, I know you're dying to."

"Umbreon, Shadow Ball!" the dark-type formed a purple sphere in its mouth, firing it at the fighting-type.

"Hitmontop, Detect," the pokemon's eyes flashed green, gracefully dodging the attack.

"This again..." Max muttered, shaking his head with a sigh.

"Use Return!" the small pokemon glowed a light pink, charging towards the fighting-type.

"Stone Edge," several stones formed in the air, quickly shooting towards the oncoming figure.

"Quick Attack around them!" the dark-type began dashing in an evasive fashion, moving past each rock followed by a streak of white. "Get it!" it faced Hitmontop again, charging for the strike.

"Detect," with a flash of green in its eyes, it sidestepped the attack and watched it move past harmlessly. "Rolling Kick," it stood on its head, swinging its body and extending one leg. The dark-type turned around in surprise, not having time to react before the spinning foot collided with its neck, sending it rolling over back to its side.

"Umbreon!" Gary shouted, watching the weak pokemon stand again.

"There's no use prolonging this," Mason sighed, crossing his arms with a frown. "This is boring, anyways. Hitmontop, Stone Edge."

"Umbreon, you have to dodge!" the dark-type weakly nodded, moving in a streak of white again and narrowly avoiding each of the stones, some grazing its side from its weakened state. One final rock was sent straight at it, the small pokemon jumping into the air to dodge. "Yes!"

"Terrible," Mason muttered, shaking his head. "Hitmontop, Hi Jump Kick," the fighting-type jumped into the air, swinging its body upside down with its knee glowing red. The dark-type's eyes widened, watching the pokemon's knee be brought down from above and force into its back. Hitmontop forced down, guiding the pokemon straight down to the field again as it crashed down with the dark-type below it.

"Umbreon, no!" Gary yelled, eyes wide as he watched his pokemon be defeated so easily. The small pokemon's eyes were replaced by swirls, Mason yawned again as he recalled his pokemon.

"I guess I should stop expecting so much," Mason sighed, watching the young professor recall his pokemon. His fists clenched, gripping another pokeball as Mason took one of his own. Both tossing their spheres, two figures formed on the field for the final battle. One side stood a large orange and beige-furred canine, the other side a human-shaped orange pokemon with yellow baggy pants and hood behind its neck.

"You go first this time!" Gary called, Mason gave a sigh.

"Alright, it won't end any different, though. Scrafty, Focus blast," the fighting-type formed a blue sphere of energy in its palms, throwing it towards the canine.

"Arcanine, Flamethrower!" the dog released a powerful jet of flames, countering the sphere before bursting through and advancing on the dual-type.

"Defend," the pokemon brought up its baggy pants, the flames pushing it back. Gary watched as his first successful attack took place, but was shocked as the flames cut off. The pokemon let its pants down, revealing it to be in perfect shape. "It's Scrafty's extra skin, it can be used to deflect just about any average attack." Mason yawned, informing the boy.

"He really knows his facts...But, that can't stop me! Flamethrower again!" the dog released another jet of flames.

"Defend again," the pokemon brought up its skin, taking the fire-type attack without troubles.

"Extremespeed!" the fire-type quickly darted forward behind the flames, appearing in front of the fighting-type. "Fire Fang!" the fighting-type brought its skin down, surprised to see the canine lowering its head with mouth open and fangs giving off flames. It winced as the canine suddenly sank its flaming teeth into the pokemon's skin. "Now, finish it with Flamethrower!" still holding the pokemon, powerful flames released from the canine's mouth onto the smaller pokemon. It winced again at the sudden blast of heat, stumbling back as the dog finally released its teeth from the pokemon.

"Seems you're getting serious again," Mason yawned, smirking.

"Of course I am! Arcanine, finish with Overheat!" the dog drew in a breath, feeling the heat form in the back of its throat, more intense than before.

"Scrafty, Crunch on its back leg," it quickly slid along the ground, sinking its own teeth into the canine's leg. Cutting off its attack, the dog winced as it bared its teeth together from the sharp pain. "Focus Punch," the fighting-type's fist glowed red, swinging it up and striking the dog's chest. The dog shook its leg desperately to get the pokemon off, but to no avail.

"Arcanine, shake it off!" the dog continued, but the fighting-type held on with a death-grip of teeth.

"Arcanine!" Gary watched helplessly as his pokemon was stuck, but could only think. How could he get it off?

"Focus Blast, then let go," the pokemon formed a blue sphere again in its palms, throwing it up at the dog's chest. Taking its teeth from the dog, it moved back to its side as the dog stumbled. "This battle really is boring, let's get this over with."

"Arcanine, can you make one more attack?" the dog nodded, teeth bared. "Alright, let's go! Extremespeed!"

"Head Smash," the fighting-type's head glowed a bright blue, lowering it as it charged across the field. Arcanine quickly darted towards it, meeting it further than half as they collided harshly, the power creating a thin layer of smoke.

"Arcanine!" Gary called, but no response. The smoke quickly cleared after a few moments, revealing the fighting-type panting on its feet, the dog on its chest. "Arcanine!"

"Guess that's it, then," Mason sighed, recalling his pokemon. Watching the young professor crouch beside his canine and recall it, he only smirked before returning to Leader's side. "Way too easy," he told them.

"Sure looked like it," Jack commented, arms behind his head.

"I'll say," Lexi added, smiling with a nod.

"At this rate, the battles will go sooner than I expected," Leader added, giving a light chuckle.

"You did your best, Gary," Dawn told him, frowning as she patted the boy's shoulder.

"But I lost. Again," he stated, head low with a frown.

"Don't worry about it, Gary." Brock told him, giving a frown. "There's still the rest of us."

"We must not lose hope," N stated.

"N's right!" Max exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air. Gary looked at the boy, breaking into a weak smile.

"Thanks, guys," he told them, the blunette and redhead smiling. Across the room, Leader watched the group with a frown.

"If your touching moment is done, our next battle can get underway."

**END**

**So you know, I already have the match-ups planned and prepared. So if you were going to send a review with match-up ideas, you can still review, I just probably won't change my mind. No hard feelings.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Downfall Of A Legend**

**CHAPTER 6**

"Same rules apply," Leader declared, smirking. "Begin anytime."

"As long as I serve under Leader, I will never lose!" the man called, tossing his pokeball into the air. The burst of light revealed a large blue creature with vine-like arms, its body also made of small vines.

"Let's go!" the opposing man called, his sphere bursting open and releasing a round yellow figure with large hands and appears to be wearing a sombrero.

"Your move," Webb told the man politely, smirking confidently.

"Ludicolo, Hydro Pump!" Brock commanded, the water-type releasing a powerful blast of water on the vine creature. Upon collision, it had no effect.

"Water-type moves don't affect grass-types, it appears you did not know," Webb chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. "Tangrowth, Poison Jab," the grass-type drew its vine-like arms back, both ends glowing purple as it slowly dashed towards its opponent.

"Wait..." Brock muttered to himself, watching the large pokemon draw closer. As it was mere feet away, Brock took his chance. "ThunderPunch!" the sombrero-wearing pokemon drew back a yellow fist, sparks coming off it as it struck into the opponent's chest.

"Hmm...Clever..." Webb said to himself, watching the sparks crawl onto the grass-type. "Using Hydro Pump to empower electric attacks...Well thought out, but I'm afraid it takes more than that."

"Ice Punch!" the pokemon drew back another fist, this one glowing icy white as it struck into the opponent's chest again, forming a small chunk of ice on its body as it stumbled back.

"Tangrowth, Poison Jab," the grass-type's hand glowed purple as it forced into its surprised opponent's chest.

"Ludicolo, Hydro Pump!" the powerful blast of water hit the large grass-type's face, its feet sliding back from the force.

"Then using Hydro Pump again to distance your opponent from yourself...I must say, you are much more clever than the younger boy..." Gary frowned, clenching his fists to himself. "But I never go down easy. Tangrowth, Power Whip," the pokemon's entire arm glowed green, swinging its body.

"Ludicolo, brace yourself!" the pokemon crossed its small arms, the opponent's arm growing in length and striking from across the field, colliding quickly with its crossed fists. "Grab it!" breaking from defense, it sidestepped and had the pokemon's arm move past, gripping it tightly.

"Drag it back," Ludicolo firmly planted its feet, surprised to feel itself dragged across the field.

"Hydro Pump!" the powerful blast of water hit its body, moving back up the arm until its entire body was moist. "Ice Punch!" bringing its fist down on the wet arm, the power froze the water, moving up its arm.

"This really is something..." Webb said in admiration, watching the ice cover Tangrowth's arm and spread over its body. "Ingrain."

"Ludicolo, ThunderPunch!" cracking the ice on its arm, the electricity sparked beneath the layer of crystaline form and travel up the arm into its body, sending jolts throughout its form. Tangrowth tried to use an attack, but it felt its systems blocked by sparks of electricity.

"Tangrowth, send it in the air," it bent its arm, the ice immediately shattering and swinging its arm into the air, sending Brock's pokemon upward and letting go. "Meet it with a Poison Jab."

"Ice Punch, Ludicolo!" the pokemon's fists glowed icy white, descending again towards the grass-type with purple-glowing fingertips. The two met slightly above ground from the pokemon's weight, their attacks colliding and their figures moving past each other. Ludicolo stumbled, its face becoming a light shade of purple. Tangrowth's body became a thin chunk of ice, falling on its side. "I...We did it..."

"Yeah, Brock!" Max cheered, pumping a fist in the air. The girls cheered along with him, Gary and N nodded with their arms crossed.

"That's it, then," Leader closed his eyes with a smirk, the others looking at Webb with slightly worried expressions. He was the only one unaffected, however, as he calmly called back his pokemon.

"Well done, Tangrowth." he said simply, pulling another pokeball. After a victory dance around Brock, the man managed to recall his pokemon and pull another. "Here's round two!" the pair released their pokemon, Webb's a green simian figure and Brock's a large boulder with short arms and legs. "Giving a type advantage, I see."

"Our power isn't taken lightly, this is gym leader power," Brock replied, his pokemon knocking its fists together in agreement. "Golem, Stone Edge!"

"Simisage, Acrobatics," the monkey nodded, dashing towards the oncoming sharp stones. Moving at a surprising speed, it moved through the air and on ground around the stones evasively, showing grace and speed as it continued towards the boulder.

"Gyro Ball!" the boulder drew its arms and legs in, glowing silver as it rolled quickly towards the monkey.

"Seed Bomb," the simian jumped into the air, opening its mouth and releasing a few seeds to the ground below. The boulder circled around, moving into the fire-range of the seeds as they hit the ground, exploding around the boulder as it attempted to dodge the surprise attack. "Again, then Energy Ball," the monkey released more seeds towards the ground, exploding on contact around the rolling boulder and creating a thin layer of smoke. The monkey formed a green sphere of energy between its palms, throwing it down at the smoke.

"Flamethrower!" a stream of flames surprisingly burst from the smoke, exploding the Energy Ball and continued into the surprised monkey's chest, sending it into the air further with a burn mark.

"Well, you seem to have a trick at all times..." Brock smirked, the boulder returning to defensive stance. The monkey landed, looking at its burnt chest in frustration. "But playtime is over. Simisage, close in on it."

"Stone Edge!" Brock countered, the monkey moving towards the many oncoming stones.

"Acrobatics," the monkey evasively moved through each of the stones, closing quickly on the boulder. "Seed Bomb, all around it," the monkey released several seeds from its mouth, moving around the boulder towards the ground.

"Defend!" the boulder pokemon curled its body tightly together, the seeds exploding around it and releasing dirt into the air.

"Charge Solarbeam, keep it on lockdown," the monkey continued releasing seeds around the boulder, at the same time the bush on its head glowing yellow.

"If Golem moves, he'll get hurt...But if he doesn't, it's a one-hit knockout for sure..." Brock muttered, watching the monkey charge its attack while thinking. An idea dawning him, he pondered around it. "...That might work..."

"This will be over soon," Webb assured himself with a smirk. "Simisage, fire."

"Golem, Rock Polish!" beneath the dust, the boulder pokemon glowed a reflective white as it remained still. The monkey fired its attack on the unsuspecting pokemon, smirking. "Dodge!" the move pushed through the dust, crashing into the ground.

"Hm?" Webb inquired to himself, eyebrow arched as he noticed the dust settle. The boulder was gone. Suddenly, a figure appeared behind Simisage in the air.

"Flamethrower!" Brock commanded, the boulder drawing a breath.

"Acrobatics, followed by Seed Bomb," the monkey gracefully arched its back in the air, narrowly avoiding the attack as it barely grazed its back. Opening its mouth, it released several small seeds towards the boulder but floated above as the boulder dropped. "Now, distance yourself."

"What?" Brock muttered in confusion, then his eyes widened as he realized what the man had planned. The boulder hit the ground, its back slightly stuck in the ground. Eyes widened, it watched the seeds fall to the ground around it, exploding like a minefield. "Golem!"

"That's it," the monkey nodded, standing safely across the field with its arms crossed. The dust settled and revealed Golem still in the ground, eyes replaced by swirls. "Well done, Simisage." he recalled the monkey, switching pokeballs. Brock frowned, recalling the rock-type and swapping pokeballs on his belt.

"I'm not losing this round!" Brock shouted, the pair tossing their spheres simultaneously and releasing their pokemon. Webb's was a brown figure with white hair running down its back and leaves for arms, Brock's was a human-sized purple frog with a large sac on its throat.

"First move again," Webb gave a slight bow, smirking.

"Toxicroak, Sludge Bomb!" the frog released several blobs of purple sludge.

"Shiftry, Send it back," Webb's grass-type whipped its leaves rapidly, a powerful gust of wind sending the sludge back towards the frog at a high-speed, narrowly dodged by a duck. "Leaf Storm," whipping its fans rapidly, several leaves appeared and darted towards the frog.

"Brace for it!" the frog crossed its arms, the leaves scratching past its body. "Poison Jab!" the single claw on each hand glowed purple, dashing across the field towards the grass-type.

"Shadow Ball," the grass-type formed a purple sphere on its leaf hand, throwing it at the ground and releasing dust into the air between the two. Toxicroak burst through, surprised to see the pokemon gone. "Leaf Storm, followed by Shadow Ball," the grass-type released a whirlwind of leaves from above, the poison-type crossing its arms for defense before being hit by a purple sphere of eery energy.

"Toxicroak!" Brock called, but the frog shook its head vigorously. "Sludge Bomb!" it released a barrage of purple blobs into the air after the grass-type, but it dodged quickly and landed safely.

"Shiftry, Extrasensory," the grass-type's eyes flashed pink, the frog suddenly clutching its head with eyes clenched closed.

"Toxicroak!" Brock called, the frog dropped to its knees, shaking its head.

"It's super effective, there's no hope," Webb told him, smirking. "Finish this with Aerial Ace." the grass-type took off from the ground, doing a back-flip in the air before darting down towards the weakened frog. Brock watched the grass-type close in for the final attack on the frog, still clutching its head held low from the psychic-type attack, his heart beating rapidly.

_"I'm not losing...I _will_ not lose!"_ Brock thought, his face grim as he opened his mouth. "Toxicroak, Brick Break!"

"Too la-" Webb stopped, eyes widened as he noticed his grass-type stop. It remained in the air in front of the frog, its eyes wide as the frog's arm was forced into its chest. The frog lifted its head, grinning with a flaming sensation in its eyes. "That's...It can't be...!" Webb was beyond amazed, unable to finish a single full thought.

"Opposite arm, Poison Jab!" the frog drew up its other arm, claw glowing purple as it sank into the grass-type's chest. It choked, being sent into the air. The frog jumped after it, grinning as it hovered above the pokemon. "Finish this, Toxicroak! Brick Break!" the frog swung its arm overhead, forcing into its opponent's chest and falling to the ground at high speed. As the dust settled, the frog stood above the grass-type, who remained motionless on the ground concealed by the frog's shadow. "Yes! Toxicroak, you did it!"

"...I guess there's always the one day..." Webb muttered, frowning as he recalled his pokemon. Attaching his pokeball back on his belt, he moved back towards the throne and stood by Leader in his usual spot. The others, minus Leader watched him curiously. "Not a word."

"Alright," Jack replied calmly, arms behind his head.

"Toxicroak, that was great! You're the best!" overcome by his joy, Brock hugged the frog tightly. It croaked threateningly, the man immediately letting go. "Return, take a good rest." the frog disappeared in the red light, the man returning to his friends with a smile.

"Brock, you did it!" Max exclaimed, beaming with his fists in the air.

"That was awesome!" Dawn added, smiling and nodding.

"Thanks, now it's your turn to beat them," Brock told them, everyone giving a nod but Gary, who held his head low.

"A win is a win. But I'm glad to say there are more matches to be dealt with."

**END**


	7. Chapter 7

**Downfall Of A Legend**

**CHAPTER 7**

"We can't lose anymore," Brock stated solemnly.

"He used to always think of Ash as a mentor and best friend..." May said gently, giving the man a warm smile. "...If anyone can pull out a win, especially in these circumstances, it's Max."

"You may begin when you're ready," Leader told them, his chin leaning on his fist with a smirk.

"Just because you are a child, don't expect me to go easy," Trevor said plainly, holding a pokeball.

"I am not a child! And I wouldn't want an opponent going easy on me!" Max shouted back, gripping his pokeball tightly. Both trainers tossed their spheres at the same time, bursting open on the field and releasing their fighters. Trevor's pokemon was an elegant white swan, and Max's was an elegant woman-like figure.

"You may have the first move," Trevor said politely, looking expectantly at the younger trainer. Max frowned.

"Gardevoir, Psychic!" the psychic-type's eyes flashed blue, the bird feeling its weight intensify, barely holding itself on its feet.

"Swanna, Bubblebeam," the swan released an array of bubbles, but they stopped and burst before reaching its opponent.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Max called, smiling. "Gardevoir, Charge Beam!" the elegant figure held out its open palm, a bolt of electricity suddenly forming and targeting the bird.

"Endure, then Aqua Ring," the bird struggled to hold its chest up, managing to hold its own as the bolt drew closer. It struck the bird's chest, the pokemon wincing as the electricity weakly entered its body. As the bolt cut off, the bird extended its wings out, two rings of water forming around it.

"What! Charge Beam should have been more than enough!" Max gasped, surprised as the bird was still standing.

"One, Aqua Ring is a self-restoration move. Two, your electricity hit the seashells on Swanna's chest," the bird nodded, holding its chest high. "Our training has improved that into a shield from electric powers."

"Not bad...I'll have to move around that somehow..." Max muttered, watching the bird intently. "...Gardevoir, Shadow Ball!"

"Dodge, then Bubblebeam," the bird extended its wings, taking to the air. As the purple sphere passed under, the bird opened its beak and released a stream of powerful bubbles.

"Charge Beam!" the psychic-type released a bolt of electricity, bursting quickly through the bubbles.

"Dodge," the bird barrel-rolled, avoiding the attack. "Now Aerial Ace," moving directly out of its roll, it dived towards the ground and lifted, advancing on Gardevoir at a high speed.

"Psychic," the bird became outlined in blue, feeling itself slowed down.

"Rotate and Bubblebeam," resisting the psychic energy, the bird spun its body being held in place, releasing a jet of bubbles from its beak.

"Not gonna- What!" Max gasped, surprised at the turn of events. From the influence of spinning, the bubbles propelled outward, creating a tunnel from the bird to the psychic-type. Gardevoir debated which bubbles to stop, but was surprised as each bubble moved back inward, striking the pokemon's stomach.

"Gardevoir!" the psychic-type winced as the bubbles burst on its chest, glaring back at the bird. Shocked, the swan's wings were extended before its beak passed its head, feeling a wing slammed into its stomach. Gardevoir called in pain, feeling itself lifted into the air. The swan held on its wing, throwing it back at the ground with a painful collision. "Gardevoir, are you okay?"

"Water Pulse," the bird formed a sphere of water between its wings, throwing it down at the pokemon. The water spread around it, enveloping it in a larger sphere of rushing water, before exploding and being sent roughly back to its side of the battlefield.

"Gardevoir, you have to get up!" the psychic-type struggled to its feet, wincing from the sudden rush of attacks. "Alright! Let's win this!"

"Take to the air and give a spinning Bubblebeam," the bird flew upward, spinning and releasing a spiraling vortex of bubbles down on the psychic-type. "Draw in for an Aerial Ace."

"You stopped it before, you can do it again!" Max encouraged his pokemon, the Hoenn pokemon's eyes glowing blue as it burst each bubble individually. Each bursting rapidly after the other, the bird glided along the ground in the middle of the tunnel.

"Brave Bird," Max and Gardevoir's eyes widened, the swan suddenly becoming cloaked in a blue shine. The bird giving a call, it gained speed and crashed into the psychic-type's stomach, its body jolting backwards and slamming into the wall.

"Gardevoir!" Max shouted, looking back in shock. The psychic-type fell to the ground, its eyes closed.

"I guess that's my win," Trevor remarked, recalling the bird. Max frowned, calling back his pokemon. Both drew another pokeball.

"I can't lose..." Max's grip tightened, his anger rising. "...I choose you!" both pokeballs soared into the air, bursting down in a blue light and taking form. The match was a blue figure with a long tail against a black and grey-furred wolf. "Mightyena, Take Down!"

"Vaporeon, Hydro Pump," the blue figure opened its mouth, releasing a powerful blast of water on the charging wolf, stopping it in its tracks. "Change to Aurora Beam," the water cut off, replaced by a rainbow-colored beam.

"Shadow Ball!" the wolf formed a purple sphere in its mouth, exploding against the colorful attack. "Give 'em a barrage of Shadow Balls!"

"Get to the left and zero in with Iron Tail," the wolf fired several purple spheres into the smoke, clearing through and parting it. Looking around for the water-type cautiously, it appeared on the left side of the field. The wolf snapped its head towards the left, but it was gone. Surprised with a grunt of pain, it felt a hard and powerful tail slammed into its neck from the opposite side, sending it sliding back on its claws.

"It's that fast...?" Max looked intently at the water-type returning to its side. The wolf shook its head, bearing its teeth. "We won't be able to get close without backfiring...So we'll have to..."

"Vaporeon, Aurora beam," the colorful beam advanced on the Hoenn pokemon.

"Shadow Ball!" the attacks exploded on contact. "Now stand perfectly still."

"Right, advance with Iron Tail," the dog closed its eyes, useless to look forward with the smoke and sides with its speed. Focusing, it heard the light tap to the right from the water-type's feet hitting the ground.

"Shadow Ball on the ground!" launching several purple spheres down, they exploded beneath the dog, sending dust into the air. The water-type closed in, swinging its tail around through the smoke, cutting it in half. Surprised, the dog was gone.

"What?" Trevor looked up, his pokemon getting a suspicious feeling and also looking up cautiously.

"Now, Mightyena! Crunch!" the water-type's eyes averted at the ground, where a hole was forming beneath it. It gave a pained cry as the dog's teeth sank into the water-type's side. "Change to Thunder Fang!" its teeth suddenly sparked with electricity, the eeveelution crying louder from the super-effective shock.

"Vaporeon, Hydro Pump!" the water-type released a powerful blast of water on the dog, but felt a stronger surge of electricity enter its body, giving another pained scream. "That can't be..."

"When I'm using a physical electric-type attack, using a water-type attack is a big mistake," Max called, grinning with his arms crossed. "You hit Mightyena with water, which only served as a stronger conductor. The electricity travelled up the water, giving another entry point in Vaporeon's body for the electric attack."

"Clever...But I'm afraid, not enough to defeat me," Trevor told him, smirking. "Vaporeon, Iron Tail on the ground," the water-type swung its shining tail into the field, propelling the pair upward. "Now, shake and strike it," the water-type shook its body in an attempt to release the dog's teeth, readying its silver-gleaming tail.

"Mightyena, one more blast then let go!" the dog intensified its bite, releasing another surge of electricity into its opponent before letting go. The water-type gave a pained cry, looking angrily at the dog before swinging its tail around. "Counter that!" the Hoenn pokemon's own tail flashed silver, bringing it up against the water-type's. "Shadow Ball!"

"Aurora Beam," both pokemon charged their mouth-based attacks, looking determined at their opponent. Just as both were about to fire, both pokemon suddenly cut off their attacks and increased pressure in their tail, bearing their teeth.

"Seems we both had the same idea..." Max frowned, looking disappointed. "Oh well. Give it everything you got, Mightyena!"

"You too, Vaporeon!" both pokemon nodded, a passionate flame lit in their eyes. "Hydro Pump, send it to the ground."

"Thunder Fang!" the intense blast of water struck the dog, but not before it opened its mouth, focusing an electric power in its teeth. The water grazed the side of its mouth, the sparks traveling off its teeth and entering the water tunnel, traveling up rapidly and entering the water-type. It gave a pained cry, surprised at the sudden shock. The power cut off from its tail, the dog overpowering it and slamming into the water-type's neck. "You can do it!" the dog gave a howl which seemed to echo, pushing both their bodies to the ground. The figures crashed into the ground with debris rising in a cloud.

"I fell for it...Again..." Trevor muttered, shaking his head with his eyes closed. As the dust parted, both figures were standing defensively, their legs weakly shaking. They stared each other down, before the eeveelution gave way, closing its eyes.

"We won! Mightyena, you were great!" the boy hugged the dog happily, who smiled back. Both trainers recalled their pokemon, the boy wearing a smile as he pulled another pokeball. "One more and this match is mine."

"I'm afraid that was only a fluke, boy," Trevor called, tossing his pokeball, the burst of light forming a beautiful water serpent.

"Then I guess I'll take off the gloves!" Max called back, his pokeball releasing a large ape figure. "You can go first this time!"

"Regretful, but I accept. Milotic, Hydro Pump," the serpent released a powerful stream of water.

"Block it, Slaking!" lying on its side, the ape lazily extended its palms, the water hitting it but being stopped. "Now, Earthquake!" its hands turned to fists, crashing down into the ground and sending a crevice towards the water-type.

"Dodge, then Aqua Tail," the serpent slid to the side, the crevice passing harmlessly as the serpent moved quickly along the ground towards the ape, its tail giving off a swirl of water.

"Hammer Arm!" the ape's arm glowed a dark shade of red, swinging it into the ground. Upon collision, a small pillar of stone rose up from the ground.

"Break it," the serpent swung its tail over, crashing through the stone and coming down on the ape. It lifted its glowing arm, blocking the attack. "Ice Beam, then Hydro Pump," the serpent fired an icy beam at the ape's lower half, freezing it to the ground. Retreating from its attack, it fired an intense stream of water at the defenseless ape.

"Slaking, break that ice!" the ape grunted as the water struck its stomach, flexing its lower muscles and shattering the ice. It got to its feet, pounding its chest. "Now Earthquake!"

"Ice Beam again, then Aqua Tail," the serpent froze the ape's feet to the ground, advancing quickly with its tail surrounded by a watery aura.

"Break free and Focus Punch!" the ice shattered again, the ape drawing back its red-glowing fist. The tail and fist collided, the ape reaching out with its other hand and grabbing the serpent. "Slam it down! Then Hammer Arm!" it swung the serpent over its head, colliding painfully with the ground. The ape brought its arms back over its head.

"Milotic, Hidden Power," the ape brought its arms down with a grin, but was surprised as small green spheres suddenly formed around the serpent, each exploding. The ape stumbled back, catching its balance. "Hidden Power again," the serpent raised its head, grinning as several more green spheres formed around it, darting at the ape and exploding on its chest. The large figure fell on its back, shaking the field slightly as its eyes remained closed.

"What! We lost to only one attack!" Max shouted in disbelief, eyes wide as he stared at his defeated ape.

"The number of attacks is meaningless, it's the power and strategy of how it's used," Trevor told him, grinning as he recalled his graceful pokemon. Max gritted his teeth, recalling the ape. "My victory."

"...This time," Max muttered, glaring at the trainer before turning and returning to his friends. Trevor returned to the throne's side, taking his position by Leader again.

"The boy had you running," Leader told him, smirking.

"I assure you, it was only a show to raise the boy's expectancy," Trevor replied, his expression remaining neutral.

"Sure..." Lexi rolled her eyes, smiling innocently while looking in the opposite direction. Jack smirked to himself, arms behind his head as he stood with his eyes closed.

"You were great, Max," May told him, giving a reassuring smile while patting his back.

"I lost, there's nothing more to it," Max replied, looking at N. "When you battle Ash, you have to win. If he's defeated, the others will fall with him."

"_When_ he's defeated, Max," Brock told the boy.

"I will battle to my fullest, Max. We will defeat them," the oldest man told him, holding a hand over his chest. Max nodded, a solemn expression on his face.

"Now, the next two trainers will take the field," Leader called, pressing a button by his side. The electric board flashed, showing the faces of the next two trainers while the battlefield switched to an undamaged version.

"Good luck," Brock said, the girl moving down to the field. The two girls stepped into their separate trainer box, each wearing a smile.

"I've been looking forward to this, Dawn."

"Me, too. But this top coordinator isn't losing, Lexi."

**END**

**Been a while, huh? Longer while than usual, but I was focusing on C.R.G. for the decision in the shipping. Be sure to check it out, I'm sorry if it does not meet your expectations.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Downfall Of A Legend**

**CHAPTER 8**

"Togekiss, spotlight!" the blunette called, her pokeball bursting open and releasing a white bird-like figure. At the same moment, Lexi's pokemon formed on the field, facing against Dawn's, surprising everyone. "...Wait, you have a togekiss too?"

"I've heard a lot about you, Dawn. I want to see who's is better!" Lexi called, smiling. Dawn smiled, giving a nod.

"Togekiss, take to the air!" the coordinator's bird took to the air, hovering in the air across the from its opponent. "Give 'em an Air Slash!"

"Dodge," Dawn's pokemon launched a mass of swirling air towards the opponent on the ground, but it quickly took to the air and dodged. "Now Steel Wing!"

"Dodge and use Aura Sphere!" the blunette's bird barrel-rolled in the air, avoiding the oncoming attack and firing a blue sphere at its back, exploding on contact.

"Steel Wing again!" the bird circled around, charging again with its wings gleaming silver.

"Dodge again!" as Lexi's bird drew closer, Dawn's rolled in the air again.

"Pull out and Shock Wave!" Lexi's normal-type stopped, turning towards Dawn's and sending a bolt of electricity at it, sparking its side.

"Togekiss!" Dawn called, worried. Her pokemon lost its balance, leaning to the left as a small singed mark appeared on its wing. Sparks were still visible crawling across its body, but the bird managed to ignore it and keep in-flight. "Go back in with Sky Attack!"

"Charge at it!" Dawn's circled around, darting at the blunette's surrounded in a mystical white aura. Lexi's, however, only charged with no powers drawn. Moment later, the pair were feet away. "180 turn and Shock Wave!" the bird turned upside-down, its stomach barely avoiding the powerful attack. Holding its wings up, another bolt of electricity struck the backside of Dawn's pokemon, another singe mark appearing.

"Togekiss, Aura Sphere!" quickly turning, the blunette's bird threw a blue sphere of energy.

"Shock Wave again!" the bolt of electricity burst through the sphere, advancing on Dawn's pokemon who managed to dodge in a graceful spin. "Get above it!"

"What's she thinking...?" Dawn asked herself, looking oddly as the bird climbed higher.

"Spin down with Shock Wave!" Lexi commanded, her bird slowly going down with a rotation. Her pokemon released a bolt of electricity, the volts added to its motions as it created a swirling tornado of electricity. Dawn's normal-type was directly in the middle, trying not to move from the danger of being shocked anywhere it moves. "Togekiss, finishing move!" the bird increased downward speed, a pink aura with yellow streams surrounding it.

"Aura Sphere! You have to break through that electricity!" the bird threw a blue sphere at the wall of sparks, but exploded without effect.

"Togekiss, Giga Impact!" the aura brightened, Lexi's bird crashing into Dawn's, sending it into the ground with an explosion of debris. Dust covered the field, both trainers eagerly awaiting the results of the winner. When the dust finally began to clear, both figures were faintly made out in the cloud, standing with their wings extended out. When the dust disappeared, both were revealed to be panting with scratches on their body.

"Togekiss, are you okay?" Dawn asked, worried for her pokemon's health. The bird looked back, giving a brief smile and nod. It prepared its wings for taking into the air, but its feet gave way and it fell to the ground, closing its eyes.

"I guess that's my win," Lexi smiled, both trainers recalling their normal-types and pulling another pokeball each. "Your turn, Lopunny!" the pokeballs burst open, releasing another pair of pokemon. Each were a feminine figure of a rabbit, standing on their hind legs with long ears.

"You have a lopunny, too?" Dawn asked, surprised as they had another pokemon in common.

"Yep, and she's just as strong as Togekiss," Lexi said confidently, smiling.

"But we'll win this time! Lopunny, Ice Beam!" the rabbit opened its mouth, firing a beam of ice.

"Dodge!" the rabbit leaped into the air, avoiding the attack. "Now Jump Kick!" extending its leg, its foot glowed a deep red as it charged down from above.

"Dodge, then Dizzy Punch!" the pokemon side-stepped, the foot slamming into the ground. Dawn's normal-type's ears glowed in a rainbow-like pattern, thrusting into its opponent's chest. "Now Ice Beam!" the icy beam struck the pokemon, freezing it to the ground.

"Lopunny, Water Pulse!" the pokemon looked around, a confused look in its eyes as it launched a sphere of water to the side, exploding in a small wave. "It must have been that Dizzy Punch...She's confused..."

"Jump Kick!" the bunny jumped into the air, dropping its glowing foot into the opponent's chest again, shattering through the ice and sending it rolling to its trainer's feet.

"Come on, Lopunny! Leader is watching!" the normal-type struggled, slowly reaching its knees before catching its balance on its feet. "Water Pulse!" the sphere of water darted across the field.

"Ice Beam, then rolling Jump Kick!" the ice froze the water instantly, the rabbit swinging its foot around and crashing through the block of ice, shattering it into many smaller pieces flying towards the opponent.

"Water Pulse on the ground!" the sphere of water burst, a wave of water rising and stopping the ice particles. "Now Focus Blast!" a blue sphere burst through the water, exploding the wave.

"Dodge, then Double Hit!" the rabbit leaped into the air, diving down with its foot extended. Lexi's pokemon side-stepped as the pokemon landed beside it, then the blunette's swung its foot back around into its opponent's cheek. "Now Ice Beam!"

"Water Pulse!" the water exploded on the ground, a wave rising and taking the ice, forming an ice wall. "Focus Blast!" the sphere contacted the center of the ice, shattering into hundreds of pieces and spreading across the field.

"Dizzy Punch!" the rabbit's ears glowed, dashing towards its opponent.

"Jump!" the bunny kicked off its feet, taking into the air.

"After it!" Dawn commanded, her rabbit jumping after its opponent, striking it repeatedly with its glowing ears. "Now Jump Kick!"

"Throw it down!" Lexi called, her normal-type grabbed the blunette's and threw it at the ground. It was able to catch its stance before hitting the field, landing on its feet as its opponent came down above it. "Jump Kick!" its foot glowed, crashing into the ground as Dawn's rabbit dodged.

"Ice Beam!" the ice encased its foot, connecting it to the ground. "Double Hit!" the bunny charged forward, swinging its foot into the pokemon's cheek, then a second time before jumping back. "Finish this with Jump Kick!" the rabbit leaped to the air, somersaulting before extending its glowing foot as it dived towards the frozen opponent. Its speed increasing for a few moments, the figure quickly went past its opponent and slid along the ground, the ice shattering a moment after.

"Sorry, but that won't work," Lexi said confidently, smiling. Surprised, she watched her rabbit fall to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Yes! Lopunny, you did it!" the blunette and rabbit hugged, smiling and laughing together happily. "You were amazing!"

"I guess I underestimated her..." Lexi said to herself, frowning as she recalled her fainted pokemon. She pulled another, watching Dawn do the same. "I'm not losing the third round, Dawn!"

"Too bad, 'cause I'm winning!" she called back, smiling as she tossed her pokeball as Lexi did. Both lights hit the ground, forming different figures. Dawn's was a monkey with two tails, while Lexi's had formed a grey mouse with a large bundle of hair behind it.

"My Cinccino isn't to be underestimated!" Lexi said confidently, hands on her hips with a proud smile.

"Neither is Ambipom! Let's start with Swift!" the monkey swung its tails across, a wave of bright stars spreading across in a wave.

"Use your own Swift!" the mouse swung its small arms across, an array of stars emerging from its hair and exploding against the opposing stars. "Now Hyper Voice!" its ears rolled down, opening its mouth and giving a loud and echoing call, hurting the ears of Dawn and Ambipom.

"Ambipom, Double Team!" the monkey flashed, several copies appearing across the field. "Double Hit!" each copy jumped in the air, their tails glowing pink as they dropped on the opposing normal-type.

"Protect," a green barrier appeared around the mouse, each copy contacting and disappearing. As there was only one left, its fist crashed into the shield, bouncing off harmlessly. "Now Wake-Up Slap!" Lexi commanded, its tail glowing and slapping across the monkey's cheek.

"Ambipom, Focus Punch!" fists glowing red, the monkey charged at the opponent.

"Hyper Voice," she called, the ears rolling down and expelling a loud screech. Ambipom stopped, clutching its ears. "Swift!" a wave of stars were released, surrounding the monkey.

"Ambipom, spin and use Swift!" the monkey spun on its heels, stars releasing from its tails in every direction, exploding against each of the opposing stars surrounding it. "Swift again, but somersault!" the monkey began flipping forward repeatedly, releasing stars which formed a wheel-like shape. The stars began merging, forming a larger star around the monkey.

"What is that...?" Lexi asked herself, looking admiringly at the flashy move. "That's..._Beautiful_!"

"Thanks, it takes a lot of work!" Dan called back, smiling. "Now, Focus Punch!" the monkey's fist glowed red inside the star, pushing against the side and forcing it towards the mouse.

"Protect can't take that alone...Cinccino, Swift," a wave of stars circled in the air between the two pokemon. "Hyper Voice," the mouse released a powerful screech, the sound vibrations exploding each star into shiny particles, clouding the air. The monkey charged through, but was surprised as the mouse had disappeared. Breaking itself from the star, it looked around confused.

"Ambipom, above you!" the monkey looked up, its eyes wide as the mouse was coming down with its tail drawn.

"Wake-Up Slap!" the mouse swung around, its tail colliding harshly against the monkey's cheek sending it soaring back to Dawn's feet.

"Ambipom!" Dawn called, worried as her monkey laid in front of her. The monkey sprung to its feet, jumping back and forth energetically. "Alright, use-" Dawn stopped as her monkey suddenly fell to its knees, then to its chest as its eyes were replaced by swirls. "Ambipom?"

"Wow...That was a strange knockout," Lexi commented, blinking in confusion. "...Well, my win," she smiled, recalling her pokemon.

"You did great..." Dawn said sadly, recalling the monkey with a frown. She returned to her group of friends, Lexi returning to the throne.

"I was so close, too," Dawn said sadly, frowning with her arms crossed.

"Don't worry, we'll win for sure," Misty assured her, giving a smile.

"We have to," May added, a solemn expression as she looked across the room at the distant figures. "...We have to beat them, no matter what..."

"Losing is no longer an option," N stated, crossing his arms with a grin look. "Losing is only giving them a stronger confidence against us."

"You're right, they don't think much of us if we keep losing," the blunette, young researcher and youngest boy all lowered their heads with a depressed expression.

"Next two trainers, you can take the battlefield now," Leader stated, giving a new image on the electric display board. Two new faces appeared, the two moving down to the field with a serious expression.

"I must warn you, I am very strong and will not go easy on you," Gina said plainly, holding a pokeball with no emotion.

"I would never object to that," Misty replied, taking a pokeball of her own.

**END**


	9. Chapter 9

**Downfall Of A Legend**

**CHAPTER 9**

"Starmie, I choose you!" Misty called, her sphere bursting open and releasing a starfish with a large red gem in its center. Gina silently released her pokemon, taking form as large metallic figure with two magnets for hands.

"You may have first move," the silver-haired girl said plainly, waving her wrist effortlessly. Misty was offended at this.

"Starmie, Bubblebeam!" the starfish lowered its head point, a stream of bubbles emerging from the point.

"Magnezone, Mirror Shot," the magnet pokemon released a flashy beam from the circle on the center of its body, bursting through each bubble and striking the starfish. "Lock-On," a strange red circle burst from its body, enveloping the starfish and creating a small red mark on its gem.

"Starmie, Swift!" it released a wave of stars from its point.

"Dodge," the magnet floated upward, dodging the wave. "Zap Cannon," a green and yellow pulsing sphere of electricity formed, shooting towards the starfish at a high speed.

"Starmie, Power Gem!" a strange silver beam fired from its gem, flashing as if made of stone towards the sphere. Contacting it, the sphere pushed through the beam easily. "Jump!" the starfish jumped into the air, but the sphere followed it into the air and exploded, sending several powerful volts through its small body. "Starmie!" the water-type crashed back to the ground, not moving.

"I believe that is the end," Gina spoke calmly, recalling her electric-type. Misty stared in awe as her pokemon was defeated so easily, recalling it. Gritting her teeth, she pulled another pokeball and looked angrily across the field. "I will choose first, this time," her opponent told her, tossing her pokeball and releasing a steel-armored mole. Misty's gripped tightened, throwing the pokeball and releasing a small green frog on two feet. "You may go first, once again."

"Politoed, Bubblebeam!" the frog released a spray of bubbles, advanding on the mole.

"Excadrill, defend," the pokemon raised its steel claws up, forming a protective shield around its head as the bubbles burst on its side.

"Hydro Pump!" the bubbles changed to an intense jet of water, blasting into the mole and sending it rolling back. Its body crashed against the wall, the water breaking off and leaving it with drops on its body. "Yes!"

"Excadrill, Dig," the mole stood again, lowering its claws with a grin. Misty gasped, watching the mole burrow into the ground.

"Politoed, jump!" the frog sprung into the air, watching the field carefully below. Gravity took effect quickly, the frog slowly beginning to descend again.

"Drill Run," the mole burst from the ground below the frog, its body spinning at a high speed in the form of a drill, piercing the lower back of the water-type. "Metal Claw," its claws flashed s gleaming silver, slashing at the frog repeatedly and sending it crashing to the ground.

"Politoed! Use Hydro Pump again!" the frog weakly got to its feet, stumbling before releasing a powerful blast of water.

"Defend," the mole returned to its hibernation mode, the water hitting its side with no effect. "Drill Run into the water," the drill got to its feet, claws still above its head as it dived into the water, rotating its body causing the water to turn. Soon, the mole was drilling through the air towards the frog, a barrier of water turning around it.

"Politoed, Mud Bomb!" opening its mouth, the water-type released several balls of mud towards the oncoming mole, but they exploded without effect against the water.

"Metal Claw," the mole extended its claws, bursting from the water with a grin as it slashed down the frog with gleaming claws.

"Politoed, Doubleslap!" the frog clapped its hand against the mole's cheek, repeating with the other. The mole grinned at the frog. "Focus Punch!"

"Defend," the mole shielded its head, the frog swinging a glowing fist into the ground-type's side and sending it flying back to its side. "Use the wall for momentum, get back in with Drill Run," the mole burst its claws out, catching itself against the wall with its feet and springing off. Soaring back to the water-type, it brought its claws up and rotated as it drilled through the air dangerously.

"Politoed, dodge!" Misty called, worried for the frog. The green pokemon had no time, however, as the mole almost immediately burst into its chest, forcing it back into the wall with such force that it broke chunks off the wall. "Politoed!" Misty shouted, the mole stepping back. Turning around, it walked calmly back to its side with a grin, leaving the frog implanted in the wall with its eyes replaced by swirls.

"There's no need to say it," Gina stated, recalling the mole with a plain expression and pulling another pokeball. Misty recalled the frog, thanking it before taking another pokeball in hand.

"You can have first move this time!" Misty shouted, tossing her pokeball and releasing a small blue figure with a ball on the tip of its tail and long ears. Gina nodded, releasing a bird with steel wings.

"Skarmory, Steel Wing," the bird took a distance into the air, diving down with its wings glowing a brilliant silver.

"Azumarill, Hydro Pump!" the small pokemon released an intense blast of water towards the bird, but it circled around the attack. "Counter with Aqua Tail!" the water-type jumped up, its tail giving off a vortex of water as it spun around at the bird. Colliding with the bird's wings, the small pokemon cried out in pain as the wing pushed past its tail, slamming into its chest and sending it at the ground. "Catch yourself!" barely able to recover from the sudden blow, it landed on its feet with a stumble.

"Flash Cannon," the water-type jumped out of the way, the silver beam exploding on the ground. "Night Slash," its wings glowing a deep shade, it dived again at the smaller figure.

"Azumarill, Focus Punch!" the water-type sprung at the bird, its fist glowing as it collided with the bird's wing. Struggling to hold it back, it used its position to move itself over the bird, grabbing its back as it soared past. "Again!" bringing its fist up, it struck the bird's back.

"Flip, then Steel Wing," the bird did a barrel-roll in the air, the water-type suddenly soaring in the air as the bird struck its back with a gleaming wing, sending it crashing into the wall.

"Azumarill!" Misty called, worried as it watched the dust cloud in front of the wall.

"Finish with Flash Cannon," the bird fired a silver beam of energy, exploding on contact with the wall.

"No!" Misty screamed, her eyes wide as the small water-type was barely visible through the cloud of smoke, falling to the ground. She ran to its side, coughing on the dust as she held it up. Wincing, she barely made out its eyes in the form of swirls.

"I believe that's it," Gina said to herself, recalling her bird and returning to the throne's side.

"You sure didn't hold back," Lexi told her, arching her eyebrow with a smirk.

"There was no need to, I am here to protect Leader's dignity," Gina replied.

"I understand that," Jack stated, arms behind his head with a grin. "You may not have held back, but you sure didn't go _all _out."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about your last pokemon," Mason told her, recalling her full team in his head. The silver-haired girl only nodded, her expression remaining neutral.

"I'm sorry, guys...I got destroyed..." Misty said depressingly, her head held low with a frown.

"There's no need for apologies, you did great," Max told her, giving a reassuring smile.

"I barely landed a single hit! And the few that did, they didn't do a thing!" she exclaimed, the boy scratching the back of his head while thinking of an assuring comeback.

"It's alright," the redhead looked at the smiling brunette, her lips weakly curling into a smile. "Now, all that's left is me and N."

"I feel he will wish for a big finale, so he will choose our battle for last. It is your turn, May," N told her, the girl giving a nod.

"Wish me luck," everyone nodded, the brunette heading to the field.

"I'll make you proud, Leader," the young man in the throne nodded, ignoring the girl's wink before she walked to the field. The two females grinned, standing in their boxes. "After the matches you've just seen, do you think you stand a chance against me?"

"Of course I do! I'm here to get my Ash back!" Leader frowned at her words, watching her toss the pokeball. The icy-haired girl did the same, both spheres bursting open and hitting the field.

**END**

**I am not trying to make Misty look weak, although she kind of is, I am only meaning to make Gina look strong. Trust me, I'm the author, I plan on using this for later. The next chapter will obviously be May and Krystal, but before you know the ending of their battle, know they are both very strong. They both have wills for battling for Ash.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Downfall Of A Legend**

**CHAPTER 10**

"Let's see how much you've grown..." Leader said to himself, leaning against his fist with a grin as he watched the two pokemon form on the field.

"Snorlax, Focus Punch!" the large pokemon stomped across the field, its fist drawn back with a glow.

"Beartic, Ice Beam on the ground," the large bear shot an icy beam at the ground, covering it in a shiny layer of ice. The large pokemon slipped on the ice, sliding across on its back.

"Change to Mega Kick!" the glow on its fist disappeared, its foot now glowing as its body spun in circles as it advanced on the bear.

"I can't tell when it's going to hit...!" Krystal muttered, watching the large pokemon intently. "Beartic, jump and use Slash!" the ice-type jumped up, its claws flashing as it brought them over its head, lowering towards the heavy pokemon.

"Flamethrower!" its mouth released an intense blast of flames, surprising the bear as it felt flames strike its chest with intense heat. Grunting, it landed on the ground again, holding its chest as a large singe mark appeared. "Snorlax, Beartic got burned! Flamethrower again!"

"Beartic, Brine" the ice-type released a stream of water at the oncoming flames, blocking it before a shroud of steam spread across the field. The bear grunted, a bead of sweat going down the side of its head.

"Snorlax, Solarbeam! Then Flamethrower!" the large-stomach pokemon opened its mouth, a sphere of solar energy forming before bursting through the steam.

"Dodge and Icicle Crash," the bear dodged the attack, several spears appearing in the air before crashing down towards the heavy pokemon. Snorlax sent a jet of flames at the spears, melting them in the air. "Ice Beam!" a stream of ice burst through the steam, freezing the large glutton to the ground.

"Snorlax, Flamethrower!" the flames melted the ice, not effecting its stomach thanks to its ability. "Focus Punch!" the pokemon charged, its fist glowing.

"Counter with Slash!" the bear collided its claws against the fist, both fighting to overpower the other. "Brine," the bear released a stream of water in the glutton's face.

"Mega Kick!" raising its foot, the bear was surprised to feel the larger pokemon's foot be forced into its chest. "Now Focus Punch!" the foot was removed from its chest, replaced by a glowing fist which sent it soaring back a distance, rolling across the field with a grunt. "Finish with Flamethrower!" the jet of flames enveloped the weakened bear, it giving a shout of pain before falling to its side, the flames disappearing.

"...Well done," Krystal stated, recalling the bear.

"Yes! You did awesome, Snorlax!" the large pokemon smiled, the brunette hugging it with a beaming smile. Recalling it with a thanks, she smiled and puled another pokeball. "Not so bad, huh?"

"Not at all, only expected from an old apprentice of Leader," the icy-haired girl responded, tossing her pokeball and releasing a small blue fox figure.

"Let's keep this up!" she said enthusiastically, releasing her large turtle with twin cannons in its shell. "Let's start with Hydro Pump!"

"Dodge," the two blasts of water advanced quickly on the small figure, then it suddenly jumped and dived, landing behind the turtle in a mere few seconds. "Ice Beam," the small fox fired an icy beam at the large turtle, a small chunk of ice forming on the two cannons. "Iron Tail," the ice-type swung its gleaming tail into the turtle's shoulder, jumping back to its side with a grin.

"Water Pledge!" the turtle put its hands to the ground, a small puddle forming and moving across the field. Stopping beneath the fox, it burst up into a pillar of water, sending the fox into the air. "Now Hydro Pump!" bringing its cannons back into its shell, the ice shattered before bringing them back out, two powerful blasts of water sent at the airborne fox.

"Ice Beam," the fox froze the jets of water in the air, stuck to the turtle. The small pokemon slid down the pillars of ice with a grin. "Iron Tail," swinging its tail into the pokemon's shoulder, it sprung into the air, falling down and striking the turtle again.

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump straight up!" the turtle's cannons pointed up, blasting the fox with an intense jet of liquid. "Now Flash Cannon!" the water cut off, replaced by a silver beam.

"Glaceon, land and close in for the final hit," the fox quickly dove from the air, landing safely on its side, then darted across the field.

"Catch it with Water Pledge!" te turtle send multiple puddles across the field, each bursting up into a pillar of water, but the small ice-type darted around them.

"Ice Beam, then Iron Tail," the fox sent an icy beam at the turtle, freezing its lower half to the ground in a block of ice. Its tail gleaming silver, it swung around and struck the turtle. The ice suddenly shattered, the turtle falling on its chest as the fox landed gracefully behind it. "I believe that's my win."

"Return, you did your best," May told the turtle, smiling at the pokeball before swapping with another. her expression turning serious, she tossed it and released her own ice fox. Her opponent had released a white figure with two chunks of ice in its head. "You can have the first move this time, you'll need it!"

"We'll see. Froslass, Hail," the ice-type extended its arms, a melodious sound coming from its mouth as a strange cloud formed over the battlefield, small chunks of ice falling and hitting the field.

"What was the point of that? They're both ice-types," May asked herself, looking oddly at the smiling trainer across from her. The ice shattered on the ground, releasing a light mist into the air, clouding the vision across the field.

"Froslass, Ice Punch," the faint figure disappeared, re-appearing behind the fox as it drew back an icy fist.

"Glaceon, jump and Shadow Ball!" the fox quickly jumped, the fist striking the ground. The ice-type looked up with a glare, surprised to see a purple sphere coming at it. It moved quickly, gloating at a high speed back across the field. "Wow...They're moving fast..."

"And that is my strategy with Froslass," Krystal called, clearing the brunette's mind. "I use Hail to combine with her ability, Snow Cloak, to bring out her true speed. I did not plan on you using a glaceon, another pokemon with Snow Cloak."

"So in short, they're both at max speed," May said to herself, understanding. "I'll have to use this for an advantage. Glaceon, Shadow Ball!"

"Dodge, then Ominous Wind," the ice-type moved swiftly across the field in the mist, releasing a powerful gust of purple-shaded wind.

"Mirror Coat!" the fox glowed, the purple wind bouncing off and going back at its user. The ice-type brought its arms up, enduring the ghost-powered wind.

"She used my own attack against me, and with double the power...She certainly is Leader's first student..." Krytsal smiled to herself. "That only makes me more excited. Froslass, Double Team," the ice-type flashed, then several copies appeared across the field. The fox looked around cautiously, looking intently at each one. "Ice Punch!"

"Spin on your back with Iron Tail!" the ice-type flipped on its back, spinning with a speed boost form the Hail, its figure changing to a sphere with a silver streak.

"Interesting..." Leader said to himself, smirking as he watched the brunette's strategy. Each copy charged forward at once, striking the spinning fox with its fist bouncing off, disappearing until only one was left. "Hit it!" the spinning stopped, the fox springing at the real ice-type and swinging its silver tail on its head. The pokemon called in pain, looking angrily at the fox before it disappeared.

"Froslass, spin and use Ominous Wind," the ice-type spun in the air, releasing a purple gust in every direction across the field.

"Extend your Iron Tail down with a spin, while using Mirror Coat!" the ice-type looked up, seeing the fox in the air. Descending down with its silver tail pointed straight down, it was spinning with a opalescent glow on its body, the ghostly wind bouncing off its body.

"Ice Punch!" the ice-type's fist glowed an icy blue, charging up with it drawn back. Its fist tightening, it glowed brighter, then it moved to the side, the fox diving past it and crashing into the ground. The ice-type dived down on it at a high speed, sending an icy fist into its back.

"Iron Tail!" the ice-type gave a scream of pain, the gleaming tail slapping across its cheek. The fox jumped to its feet, scratches visible across its body as it panted lightly. The ghost across the field glared at it, panting lightly as it also had scratches and marks. "Glaceon, we're going to finish this with one more move!"

"We're doing the same, Froslass!" the ice-type looked back at her, the girl giving a solemn nod. The ghost-type nodded, its fists glowing an icy blue. Both pokemon charged forward, each with a burning passion in their eyes and their teeth bared. "Full-power Ice Punch!"

"Last Resort!" the small fox became enveloped in a brilliant white radiance, a powerful aura surrounding the pokemon. Both ice-types collided, the fox's aura fighting against the ghost's fists. As both trainers tried to make out what was happening through the light mist, the ghost's eyes flashed light purple, an outline appearing around the fox. Both pokemon suddenly burst past each other, stopping themselves and looking back. Glaceon stood defensively with its teeth bared, the ghost holding its arms out to its sides. Time passed slowly, everyone impatiently waiting for the results of the final match. Suddenly, the ghost fell forward, eyes closed.

"Yes! Glaceon, we did it!" May exclaimed happily with excitement, her happy eyes looking at the fox. Suddenly, in a quick flash of purple, the fox fell on its side, its eyes also closed. "Glaceon!"

"I guess it's a draw," the icy-haired girl stated, recalling her ghost-type with a smile. She looked at the brunette, who recalled her fox and was smiling with a serious look in her eyes.

"But next time, it will be different." May told her.

"It sure will," Krystal replied, both girls returning to their group.

"You were actually pushed into a corner," Jack told her, an eyebrow raised as the girl looked at him. "I saw that move, don't think you can hide it from us."

"...I knew Froslass was injured, and I knew her glaceon wasn't going to fall anytime soon. I will not accept losing in front of Leader, so I had no choice," she explained, the boy rolling his eyes.

"A draw is just as bad as a loss," he stated, smirking to himself.

"You're lucky everyone else is here," he cringed, recognizing that familiar tone. She only smiled innocently, standing by Leader. "...Now, the six of us are done our battles."

"That only leaves one left," everyone's eyes silently moved to the young man sitting in the throne, who had a grin with his eyes closed, the mouse on his lap with the same expression.

"...It's finally time," he stated, standing and moving down to the field. The mouse got comfortable on the throne, grinning.

"Good luck, N," Brock told the older man, getting a responding nod before he moved to the field.

"This is your last chance to back down," Leader called across the field, taking his final step into the box.

"I came here to stop your plans, I do not intend on leaving without my expectations being met," N responded, his foot hitting the box.

"Then let's make this interesting," N looked carefully at the younger man. "...I propose a bet."

"What kind of bet are you planning?" N asked.

"Nothing to worry about, just a little even sacrifice. You sacrifice something valuable, I sacrifice something valuable," Leader explained, grinning.

"What kind of valuable are we talking about?" the man asked, carefully looking at his opponent.

"Any means you consider important or special to yourself," Leader replied. "Could be an item, person, money-"

"Or a person!" everyone looked surprised at May, who was moving towards the field. "...If you win, you can have me."

"May, what are you doing? We can't agree to his condition," N told her, but the brunette gave him a stern expression.

"What makes you think I consider you valuable?" Leader asked, crossing his arms.

"Like you said, it could be anything considered special to us. I'm the one with the strongest will to bring you back, if you have that there's nothing left to fight against your personal emotions," May told him, fists clenched at her side as she stood beside N. "It's our only offer."

"May...Are you positive on this decision?" N asked her.

"It's the only way we can get close enough to him," May told the man with a gentle smile. "And if he does win, I can be with him again. I'm sorry for sounding selfish, but that's more important to me than anything right now."

"...Your courage is admirable, I will respect your choice," N gave a nod, looking back at Leader.

"Wait, sis! You can't do this to us!" Max shouted, eyes wide in horror at his sister's words. She looked back, giving the group a heartwarming smile.

"I'm sorry, everyone...But the heart is stronger than the mind," she told them, looking back at Leader.

"...Interesting...You sacrifice yourself, just to get to me..." Leader said to himself, low enough for anyone to hear. Surprisingly, only the brunette's ears were able top pick up a word.

"Only because it's you," Leader looked up, surprised he had been heard by anyone. "...I just want my old Ash back," Leader froze at the brunette's smile, feeling warmer than the sun or any fire. He blinked, turning his head with a quiet grunt.

"...Very well, I accept your term," he told them, pulling a pokeball from his belt. Everyone looked closely, surprised to see it was a Master Ball.

"What are you planning?" N asked, looking intently at the rare pokeball.

"To show my honor in this battle...I will sacrifice Zekrom."

"What?" Max gaped, his eyes wide.

"He's risking a _legendary_ pokemon in the trade?" Dawn asked, mouth agape.

"He can't be serious," Misty stated.

"Of course he is, just look at him," they looked oddly at Brock, then back to Leader. His expression was dead serious with a grin. "He's really making this battle something to go for."

"Do your best, N!"

"You have to win!"

"So, it's decided. I offer Zekrom, you offer May," he across the field, stopping in front of the brunette. She looked into his eyes, the same color of auburn she had fallen for all those years ago. "Of course, I can't allow you to stay with your friend, for strategic purposes only." the brunette giggled to herself, confusing the trainer.

"Even in all of this, you're still trying to even the battle," she smiled, the trainer cringing again. "It's so like you, Ash."

"_Why...It's been years, I'm past those feelings...But why do I still get this feeling...At just a smile...?"_ Leader thought, closing his eyes. He opened them again, his expression darkened as he gestured to the side of the field. "Being a toss-up for the battle, you will stand at the side until the final match is decided."

"As long as you don't go easy," she winked, smiling as she moved to her designated spot. "_It's working...I'm getting to him, I can tell his feelings are starting to come back...Just a little more, and I'll be inside his head completely..."_ she thought to herself, standing with her hands behind her back at the side. Leader returned to his box, pulling a pokeball from his belt.

"Now with no distractions, we will finally settle things here," Leader stated, his hand calmly at his side. "N, previous leader of Team Plasma...Leader, the man able to conquer Unova singlehandedly with seven trainees..."

"We're not losing, especially not now," N told him, giving a brief glance to the brunette at the side. "We're not losing a friend."

"That's what you think," Leader grinned, both trainers tossing their pokeball simultaneously. The lights struck the ground, quickly taking form into two large figures. On Leader's side stood a large red and black crocodile, and on N's side stood a large blue turtle. "Let's end this!"

"_Ash..._" the brunette thought sadly, looking at the trainer with a concerned look. "_Please...Let things go back to normal..."_

**END**

**Ash vs. N : Winner takes Zekrom and May.**

**Strange, I know, but it's kind of a good feeling to not know what happens next. Not to mention, I don't think many of you ready this story anymore. Nonetheless, I will continue it.**

**R&R what you think happens next. I want to know what a reader thinks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Downfall Of A Legend**

**CHAPTER 11**

"Carracosta, Hydro Pump," the turtle opened its mouth, a powerful blast of water darting at the croc.

"Krookodile, Dragon Claw," the land croc's claws glowed, dashing forward with its arms crossed and held out. Contacting the water, it pushed its way through, grinning as it got closer to the turtle. "Break off, then Stone Edge," it stepped to the side, the water blasting past. Several sharp rocks formed in the air around it, piercing the turtle's chest, sending it stumbling back with a grunt.

"Carracosta, Ancientpower," large glowing rocks appeared in the air around the turtle, a light purple glow outlining each as they were hurtled at the ground-type.

"Dragon Claw," its claws glowed again, slashing through the rock, reducing it to rubble. "Focus Blast," a blue pulsing sphere appeared in its claws, thrown at the turtle and exploding on its shell. "Dragon Claw again," the croc charged at the turtle, drawing back its glowing claws.

"Water Pulse," a blue sphere of rushing water appeared between its fins, falling on the ground between the pokemon, exploding into a wave, flowing towards the ground-type.

"Push through," it crossed its claws, pushing through the wave as it endured the super-effective attack, continuing its attack on the turtle's chest, slashing repeatedly.

"Hydro Pump," the turtle fired a powerful blast of water at close-range, the croc grunting as it crossed its arms, the water slowly pushing it back.

"Stone Edge," moving aside again, the water moved past as the stones formed again, piercing the turtle's chest. "Focus Blast," the blue sphere exploded on the turtle's chest, the pokemon stumbling a step back.

"Hydro Pump," an intense blast of water pushed through the smoke, surprising the croc as it felt the blast full on its chest.

"Endure it with Stone Edge," the ground-type's fangs poked out, several sharp stones piercing the turtle again as both pokemon were held back from each others attacks.

* * *

><p>"Why are they keeping their distance?" Max asked, confused.<p>

"It's risky to get in close, for either of them," Gary told him, the boy looking oddly at him.

"Carracosta knows Water Pulse and Hydro Pump, super-effective on Krookodile, who knows Focus Blast, super-effective on Carracosta," Brock explained, the boy giving a nod. "If either one of them get close, they'll both think to use the move most effective on their opponent at close range."

* * *

><p>"Why is Leader holding back?" Krystal asked, head tilted in confusion.<p>

"What makes you think he's holding back?" Webb asked, looking at the girl.

"We all know Leader, and this is _not_ his true power," she stated, hands on her hips with a proud smile. "He taught all of us, and that's how we got so strong."

"All except you," Jack muttered under his breath, watching the battle intently. Suddenly, he grunted in pain as the girl held his arm behind his back in an awkward position. "Ow, ow!"

"What was that?" she asked menacingly, smiling innocently.

"Nothing, nothing!" he replied, begging for mercy on his arm. She let him go, the boy returning his arm to regular position, earning a few cracks. "...You talk about Leader like you love him, but you'll never get a guy like that..."

"And what makes you think that way?" Krystal smiled at him sweetly, all the while a dark feeling in the air. Everyone glanced nervously at the icy-haired girl, even Gina, taking a baby-step away from her.

* * *

><p>"Caracosta, Water Pulse," the sphere moved across the field, hitting the ground a few feet from the croc and exploding into a wave.<p>

"Push through with Dragon Claw, then Stone Edge and zero-in," the croc slashed the wave apart with glowing claws, dashing forward while launching sharp stones out of the air. The stones pierced the turtle's chest repeatedly, the water-type grunting in pain with its eyes clenched.

"Ancientpower," the glowing stones appeared, falling on the ground-type.

"Outrage," the crocodile's eyes glowed a strange shade of red, its expression turning to anger as it slashed the rocks apart effortlessly. It slashed the turtle's chest, swinging its tail around and giving a kick every now and then, mercilessly beating on the larger pokemon.

"Send it back," the turtle snapped its eyes open, bringing its fin back. Sending it forward, it hit the croc and sent it soaring back to its side of the field, catching itself in the air. It stomped its foot into the ground, giving an angry battle-cry. "Hydro Pump, keep it at a distance."

"Push through," the croc charged forward, its eyes giving a hatred not seen before as it charged through the blast of water. N watched in surprise as the ground-type felt no pain from the super-effective attack, then began beating his turtle.

"Send it back again, then Ancientpower and Water Pulse," the turtle slapped it again, sent back to its side of the field. Throwing the glowing rocks at the croc, it exploded a wave which caught the rocks. Leader watched in admiration as the wave carried the rocks towards his pokemon, who continued charging. Slashing repeatedly, the croc shouted angrily as the water burst apart behind it, the boulders crumbling to pieces. "Focus Blast," the turtle formed a blue sphere of energy itself, throwing it at the ground-type. It opened its mouth, fangs glowing a brilliant white as they came down around the sphere, exploding with no effect.

"Krookodile, snap out of it," Leader called, the croc's eyes returning to normal. N looked surprised at this. "Stone Edge and Focus Blast," the turtle grunted in pain as the stones poked its chest, followed by the exploding sphere. "Dragon Claw," the turtle felt several slashes across its chest, looking angrily down at the offensive dark-type.

"Send it back, then Focus Blast and Hydro Pump," the turtle smacked the dark-type back to its side, then sent a blue sphere at the opponent, being pushed forward by a blast of water. The sphere exploded on its chest, followed by the blast of water, making the croc grunt.

"Krookodile, Crunch," the croc's fangs glowed, snapping down on the water and breaking the stream off. "Two Focus Blast, then Stone Edge," the gound-type sent two blue spheres at the turtle, followed by several sharp stones. The spheres exploded together on the turtle, followed by the sharp points of the rocks.

"Water Pulse," the croc crossed its arms, the wave bursting over it.

* * *

><p>"This battle's going nowhere," Dawn sighed, hands on her hips with a frown.<p>

"Don't worry, Dawn, they're only testing each other," Brock told her, earning a confused look.

"They send attack after attack of the same strategy at each other, evidently having no effect, but the pokemon are actually being hurt with each hit. They're only preparing for one big move," Gary explained, giving the blunette a smile.

"What do you mean, 'big move'?" she asked, her cheeks turning lightly pink. "Those attacks each have no effect, it's easy to see that."

"They must have some sort of move combo we don't know about," Gary shrugged, the blunette giving a sigh with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Stone Edge, then Focus Blast."<p>

"Water Pulse, then Ancientpower."

"Dragon Claw, then Focus Blast."

"Hydro Pump, then Water Pulse."

"Crunch," the croc slashed the wave apart, panting. Across the field, the turtle felt the same as it breathing was heavy. "Focus Blast power-up," the croc formed a blue sphere, but the sphere surprisingly went into its mouth. The ground-type closed its eyes, snapping open with a blue glow, its claws and fangs giving off a radiant glow as well.

"You boosted your own power with an attack," N stated, looking intently at the crocodile. "Very well, Hydro Pump."

"Outrage and Dragon Claw, use Stone Edge for a shield," the croc began raging angrily again, its eyes turning to a shade of purple from the blue-red mixture. Charging forward with its claws glowing a deep blue, several sharp stones floated around it acting as a protective barrier, breaking apart the blast of water with the ground-type slashing apart the remainder.

"Water Pulse, then Ancientpower and Focus Blast," the wave carried the large boulders with the blue sphere trailing behind it, the stones around the croc piercing the boulders and shattering them apart at the cost of themselves. With the stones gone, the dark-type's claws slashed through the sphere and water, continuing its sprint towards the turtle. "Defend," the turtle crossed its fins, forming a fairly accurately-shaped shield. The ground-type shouted angrily, its fangs and claws glowing brighter as it took one final push from the ground forward, slashing its chest and moving past. The turtle finally fell to its knees with a grunt of pain.

"Focus Blast," the ground-type stopped, turning around with its fangs poking out from its lip, throwing a final blue sphere, exploding on the turtle's back. With a grunt of pain, it fell on its chest with eyes clenched shut. "My victory."

"Return, my friend," N recalled the large turtle, expression remaining neutral as he pulled another pokeball.

"Well done, old friend," Leader stated, the dark-type giving a nod before disappearing into the red light. Pulling another pokeball, he grinned. "Let's see how this keeps up," both trainers tossed their spheres, bursting open and revealing two figures. On Leader's side stood a small stone with a large purple sphere with green circles forming a face, on N's side was a human-sized fox with a large bundle of hair and sharp claws.

"Zoroark versus Spiritomb...Let's see how this goes..." May said to herself, smiling.

"Spiritomb, Dark Pulse," the ghost released a chain of dark circles towards the fox.

"Counter that," the fox released a stream of flames, both colliding and cancelling the other out. "Night Slash," the fox's claws glowed, dashing forward.

"Spiritomb, Ominous Wind," a purple gust of wind came from behind the ghost, pushing the dark-type back, but continued through and slashed the ghost. "Dark Pulse again," the dark chain struck the fox, doing a back-flip and returning to its side.

"Frustration," the ghost-type became outlined in a shade of red, charging forward and pushing into the fox, sending it soaring back. "Dark Pulse, then Ominous Wind," the chain struck the fox's chest, grunting as the ghostly wind blew into it.

"Your Frustration is powerful," N stated, looking intently at the ghost.

"Spiritomb always had a special hatred for me, we use that to our advantage in a battle," Leader stated, the ghost nodded.

"Flamethrower, then get close," the ghost felt the intense flames hit it dead-on, grunting as it clenched its eyes from the heat. Snapping them open again, the fox was gone. "Night Daze," it looked around, noticing the fox's entire arms glowing a deep red while the fox hit them together, a powerful wave of energy exploding from its forearms and spreading. The ghost grunted again, feeling the pain at close range. "Night Slash, then Flamethrower," the dark-type slashed the ghost repeatedly, then jumped away and sent a stream of flames back.

"Dark Pulse, then take to the air," the dark chain attack cancelled the flames, the ghost floating into the air. "Ominous Wind, then Dark Pulse and Frustration," the fox crossed its arms, enduring the gust then the dark-type attack. Jumping into the air, it watched the ghost follow it upward while outlined in a red glow.

"Flamethrower to gain height," the jet of flames pushed it further into the air, hitting the ghost's face as it continued through the heat. They continued gaining height, a bead of sweat going down the fox's forehead from the continuing flames. Suddenly, the flames cut off and the ghost burst forward. "Night Daze," the fox hit its arms together, the powerful wave of dark energy pushing the ghost back, but it continued through and crashed into the fox, doing a large back-around and sending it soaring at the ground.

"Dark Pulse, into Ominous Wind," the fox caught itself in the air, bracing itself for the dark-type attack and ghostly wind, sending it faster at the ground.

"Catch yourself," the fox nodded, preparing for safe landing.

"Giga Impact," the ghost charged downward, a powerful aura of pink with orange streaks surrounding it. Gaining speed, the ghost advanced on the fox before it was close to the ground.

"Night Slash defend, with Flamethrower," the fox crossed its arms, glowing while releasing a powerful flame at the oncoming opponent. The flames bounced off the aura with no effect, the ghost crashing into the fox forcefully and crashing into the ground, exploding bits of debris in every direction. Both trainers stood still, bits going past them while May ducked and moved side to side, avoiding pieces going directly for her.

"I'm impressed your zoroark lasted that long against Spiritomb, but I'm afraid that was the end," Leader told N, who looked solemnly at the cloud of dust on the field. The ghost floated out towards Leader, hovering in the air as the dust settled. The fox was on one knee, panting heavily with its eyes closed while holding itself up. "I'm now extremely impressed, surviving a direct Giga Impact. That is something that's happened...three times before."

* * *

><p>"Yeah! That was me!" Krystal exclaimed happily, beaming proudly. Trevor and Gina nodded plainly, the others sulked depressingly with a frown.<p>

* * *

><p>"Zoroark, Night Slash," the fox's eyes snapped open, bursting at the ghost and slashing across its face repeatedly with glowing claws. "Continue with Night Slash and use Flamethrower," the fox continued slashing the ghost, releasing a powerful flame simultaneously while getting several direct hits.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why isn't Spiritomb doing anything? Ash isn't <em>that<em> confident, is he?" Max asked, surprised.

"No, it's from the Giga Impact," Brock told the boy, crossing his arms. "After using that move, the user must take time to recharge their energy for another attack. With Spiritomb unable to attack, now is Zoroark's chance to take it down."

* * *

><p>"Night Daze," the fox continued attacking with intense-heat flames, clashing its glowing arms together and releasing a wave of mysterious energy, the ghost giving a grunt of pain from the consecutive hits. "Flamethrower to get a distance," the fox's flames intensified, the power sending it back from the ghost. Landing safely, it cut off its flames and grinned up at the ghost, who was now severely scratched and injured, glaring down at the fox with anger.<p>

"Spiritomb, finish this with Frustration," the ghost became outlined in a glowing red, charging down on the fox.

"Flamethrower and Dark Pulse," the fox held its arms out, firing the powerful dark-type attack while breathing flames. The ghost-type collided with the two attacks, grunting as it slowly pushed through, enduring the pain from the powerful combo. Getting slowly closer to the fox, a bead of sweat went down both pokemon's face.

"Cut off Dark Pulse, finish it with Night Daze!" the fox's dark-type attack stopped, jumping forward and pushing the flames forward, its arms glowing a deep red as they were held out to the sides. The ghost and fox looked at each other with great anger, both pushing with great strength to defeat the other. The fox clashed its arms together, sending a pulse of mysterious powerful energy at the ghost-type, both grunting in pain as they felt pain from the attack. All attacks suddenly cut off, the two figures falling to the ground.

"Interesting..." Leader muttered, grinning as he watched the two pokemon fall to the field below. The fox's eyes snapped open, performing a back-flip before landing safely on its feet, holding itself up while breathing heavily, the ghost crashing down beside it with no movement. "...It seems I lost..."

* * *

><p>"Leader lost a pokemon?" Mason asked, surprised. "I must say, I did not see that coming."<p>

"It's a rare sight," Trevor stated, arms crossed with a blank expression. Gina nodded.

"But if he won a round...Then lost...That means whoever wins this, gets the match," Lexi stated, the others giving a solemn nod.

"There's no doubt Leader will not hold back on this match, or who he will use."

* * *

><p>"Well done, my friend," N recalled the fox, pulling his final and most trusted pokeball.<p>

"You did your best, old friend," Leader told the ghost-type as he recalled it, pulling the familiar Master Ball into his hand. He looked back to the throne, giving a nod. Jack nodded back, smirking as he pushed a button on the armrest. With a shake, the building's roof began to separate, revealing the bright blue sky. "A battlefield for legendary pokemon...This is it..."

"The final match..."

"...For the world..."

"Begins now!" both trainers tossed their spheres, bursting open with a brilliant flash. The lights took form as extremely large figures, towering over the battle board on the side. As the lights cut off, the white and black dragon each gave a devastating roar, angrily looking down its opponent.

* * *

><p>"Zekrom and Reshiram!" Max exclaimed, his eyes lighting up at the legendary sight. "Both in the same place! This has to be the rarest thing you could ever see!"<p>

"It isn't, but it is still pretty rare," Gary told him, crossing his arms at the sight of the dragons. "Without a doubt...This is the final match."

"The battle of legendary pokemon...For the sake of pokemon everywhere..."

* * *

><p>"<em>Zekrom, to the sky<em>," the black dragon took into the air, flying out of the building into the air high above.

"_Follow it_," the white dragon took quick pursuit, following its nemesis closely. "_Dragonbreath_," the white pokemon opened its mouth, a powerful blast of purple energy firing at its opponent.

"_Evade_," the black dragon circled around, dodging the attack and diving into the clouds. The feeling in the air changed, the clouds began to swirl in a rotational instance.

* * *

><p>"What's going on up there?" Max squinted his eyes, looking into the sky as the clouds changed.<p>

"Max, remember this is a battle between Zekrom and Reshiram. Ash knows a lot about pokemon, so he knows all tactics for battling with Zekrom," Brock stated, frowning. "N and Reshiram have an extremely close bond, but I'm not sure if his voice will reach the dragon in the sky. Plus, Zekrom is an electric-type...He's using the clouds to his advantage."

"Creating thunderclouds around Reshiram, it's a smart strategy," Gary crossed his arms, a frown on his face. Suddenly, his side began to vibrate. Pulling out his phone, he looked at the screen and flipped it open. "Gramps?"

"Gary! Thank goodness!"

* * *

><p>"What's up, Gramps?" the young researcher's voice came across the line, the old professor shaking his head with a grim expression.<p>

"I'm afraid it's something terrible," he told the boy, looking in the distance.

"What is it?" Gary asked, the professor looked at the woman beside him.

"It's Kanto...There's something happening at the Pokemon League. Strange black clouds are forming," the man said, Delia giving a frowning nod. The two stood in the corral of the lab, a strange wind going through the area. Several wild pokemon were running past them, crying out as the trees rustled and a strange feeling filled the air.

"The Pokemon League? Gramps, that's us!" Gary told him, the old man's eyes widened.

"_You_? What in heaven's name are you doing up there?" he gasped, holding his hand against his open ear.

"Long story short, we found a group of pokemon liberators, not Team Plasma, in Unova and followed them to Kanto! But this is no ordinary group!" the young man spoke into the phone.

"What about them?" the man yelled, the wind nearly draining out his voice.

"Your pokedex reading, the one on Ash, it was right! He was at the Unova Pokemon League, but he wasn't himself! Gramps, he's our enemy!" the old man looked surprised at the woman, who couldn't hear the boy's voice.

"What did you say?" he asked, not believing what he had just heard.

"Ash is our enemy, he's the leader of the liberators! He's following in the footsteps of Team Plasma, and he's captured Zekrom to help him!" Gary shouted, his voice dead-serious.

"But...How...?" the old man was at a loss of words, looking in the distance. Large black clouds were forming over the northern sky, swirling as bolts of electricity dropped every few seconds.

"N is battling Ash right now, he's using Reshiram against Ash's Zekrom! Ash and Zekrom are the reason behind the strange black clouds, you have to believe me!" Gary told the older man.

"N of Team Plasma?" he gasped, watching in concern as pokemon ran past him once more.

"Yes! He's on our side now, he doesn't believe in liberating pokemon anymore! At this point, he's our last hope against Ash!" Gary shouted, Oak looked grimly at the ground.

"...No one could have ever anticipated this..."

* * *

><p>Reshiram looked around carefully, watching bolts of lightning drop in the sky around it. Its eyes snapping up, a glowing blue bolt was dropped from above, darting straight for it. The white dragon moved to the side, narrowly dodging the powerful bolt.<p>

"_Reshiram, sense it_," the man's voice spoke in the dragon's head, both closing their eyes and focusing. Moments passed in silence, lightning dropping in the air around the dragon, before its eyes snapped open. Looking in a particular direction, it fired a powerful purple blast into the clouds, bursting through leaving only a hole.

"_Dragonbreath_," the black dragon heard its trainer's voice in its head, giving a nod as it moved through the clouds. Feeling the power of its opponent, it fired a powerful purple flame through the clouds, hitting the back of the white dragon in a small explosion. The black dragon watched with a grin, but was surprised as the white dragon burst through the smoke, its claws glowing brightly.

"_Counter it_," the black dragon's claws glowed, throwing them forward and colliding against its opponent's. Sparks of energy flew in every direction, both claws pushing with immense power.

"_Break off with Dragonbreath_," the white dragon suddenly moved, the black dragon bursting forward as it passed underneath. Turning around, it hit the black dragon's back with a purple flame, exploding. The smoke cleared, both dragons faced off a distance as bolts dropped around them, setting a dangerous scene.

"_Fusion Bolt_."

"_Fusion Flare_." both dragons felt the intense energy growing inside them, both giving a roar as their powers took physical form. The white dragon had a large orange sphere of flames by its mouth, the black dragon surrounded in a powerful spherical aura of electricity. The dragons attacked, the white dragon firing off its sphere as the black charged forward. The attacks collided, exploding with more intensity than previous attacks. The white dragon watched carefully, but its opponent was faster as it burst through and slammed into its chest, powerful sparks entering its body. The dragon broke off, circling around to a safe distance as the white dragon watched it with anger, sparks jumping across its body.

"_Dragonbreath_," both dragons fired a powerful purple flame, exploding at their meeting point.

"_Dragon Claw_," both dragons heard their trainer's command and darted forward, glowing claws drawn back. Bursting into the smoke, both threw their claws forward and collided, fangs bared as they pushed for dominance.

"_Into the clouds_," the black dragon broke off, moving quickly into the clouds for cover. The white dragon began to follow it, then stopped as it looked behind it, feeling the opponent's powerful aura. Looking in different directions each second, the white dragon felt frustrated as it continued to move. "Dragonbreath," the white dragon's head snapped around, narrowly dodging the purple flame.

"_Spin with Dragonbreath_," the white dragon rotated in the air, firing a purple flames in every direction, parting the clouds. It suddenly stopped, moving to the side and dodging a purple flame. It moved up, facing against the black dragon.

"_Dragon Claw_," the black dragon charged forward, claws glowing.

"_Fusion Flare_," the white dragon moved to the side, the large orange sphere exploding on the dragon's back.

"_Fusion Bolt_," the black dragon burst from the smoke, crashing into its opponent surrounded in electricity, coursing into the white body. Both dragons watched the other from a distance, anger in their eyes.

* * *

><p>"I still can't tell what's going on..." Max whimpered, frowning as he tried to see the events taking place in the sky.<p>

"More importantly, why are Ash and N letting them battle themselves?" Dawn asked, pointing to the battlefield. Both trainers stood with their arms crossed, a neutral expression with their eyes closed.

"Zekrom and Reshiram have been natural enemies for a long time, maybe they're letting them fight on their own will?" Misty suggested, confused as well.

"I think they are commanding them," everyone looked at Brock. "Their bonds must be extremely strong...They must be taking commands telepathically."

"Telepathy? You mean...Like how Anabel battled at the Battle Tower?" May asked, thinking back to the events taken in the old days.

"Or like Jirachi from the Millenium Comet?" Max asked, thinking back to his legendary friend.

"Yes, they must be communicating that way," Gary assured them, crossing his arms. He looked at the ground, a concerned expression on his face. "_...But...What Gramps said..."_

* * *

><p><em>"Gary, you must not let Ash win! Pokemon liberation must never be allowed across the world, it would interrupt the balance between pokemon and humans!" the old man shouted, the wind still raging through the trees around him.<em>

_"I know! At this point, it's up to N! But if Ash does win, we won't let him get away without stopping his plans!" Gary shouted back, a grim expression as he watched the explosion in the air._

_"Zekrom and Reshiram are legendary pokemon from Unova, their legends are the rarest you could find in that region," Oak told him, feeling the wind pick up as the explosion occured in the distance._

_"Gramps, what exactly is their legend?" Gary asked._

_"Legend tells of two brothers who fought for the fate of the world, each feeling a different conflicted emotion. One brother sought the truths of the world, he fought with his partner Zekrom. The other brother sought ideals, and he fought with Reshiram. Both sides fought ferociously, but both brothers realized neither side could prevail over the other," Oak explained, his expression growing grim. "The two brothers stopped the fight, but the dragons were still angry. Without command, their lightning and flames ravaged Unova, bringing it to a low state of civilization. But, as quickly as the region was nearly destroyed, the two dragons disappeared without a trace. Their appearance hasn't been recorded since that day," he finished, looking into the distance._

_"So their natural hatred for each other dated back to then...Looking at each other, they must be reminded of the brothers who commanded them..." Gary said to himself, frowning as he watched another explosion occur. "...Gramps, what will happen if history repeats itself?"_

_"...They will only grow more powerful in anger, and most likely destroy the surroundings...The entire Kanto," the young professor gulped, imagining the flames and electricity spreading across his home region. "...Ash and N must finish the battle, they can't allow the battle to continue without the will to fight."_

_"With Ash, I don't think we have to worry about that," Gary told the older man, looking over at Leader standing on the field._

_"More importantly than that, what worries me more is what the battle does to Ash," Gary looked confused._

_"What about them? If the dragons turn angry enough to break from their command, Zekrom won't target Ash personally, will it?" Gary asked._

_"No, I'm concerned of his bond with Zekrom," Gary focused his eyes on the ground, listening to his grandfather's words. "N has been with Reshiram for a few years now, their bond is close and they understand each other. But if what you told me about Ash, about him capturing Zekrom recently, is true...The result could be dangerous."_

_"What could happen, Gramps?" Gary asked, holding his palm against his ear to listen._

_"If N and Reshiram lose, their bond will remain, but they will become disheartened and Reshiram will feel weak compared to Zekrom," Oak explained, a serious expression on his face. "As well as that, Ash and Zekrom will grow closer."_

_"Pokemon naturally grow closer to their trainer when they win, what's bad about it in this scenario?" Gary inquired, watching the dragons collide in the sky above._

_"If Ash and Zekrom grow closer than N and Reshiram...They will become the strongest pair this world has known. No one will be able to defeat them." Gary`s eyes widened at his words, then felt a sharp pain as he pulled the phone from his ear. Looking at it, he held it to his ear again only to hear static. "Gramps? Gramps!"_

_"Gary? Gary, are you there?" the old professor asked, looking at the phone. Up to his ear, static was the only sound he heard. "...The lightning must have interrupted the signal..." he looked at the dark clouds, his grip tightening on the phone. "...Please, Gary...Be safe up there..."  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Come on, N...You can't lose..." Gary muttered, looking concerned at the emotionless trainer on the field. "...We can't afford a lose here..."<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Fusion Bolt<em>," the black dragon charged forward, an electric sphere protecting it.

"_Dodge and Dragon Claw_," the white dragon moved to the side, bringing its glowing claws into its opponent's back, bursting through the electric sphere and exploding on contact. "_Take distance with Dragonbreath_," the white dragon quickly moved away, firing a purple flame as it went, exploding on the black dragon once more.

"_Dragonbreath_," the purple flames exploded on the white dragon, both charging forward and clashing their claws together. Their powers cancelled, both taking a distance as a powerful energy formed inside their bodies.

"_Blue Flare_."

"_Bolt Strike_." the white dragon breathed an intense blue flame, glowing as the energy heated up the air instantly. The black dragon became cloaked in a bright blue electric glow, shining on its body as it charged forward, large sparks leaving a light trail behind it. It collided against the flames, giving a roar as it pushed with immense power, slowly pushing through the powerful attack.

"_Keep it up, my friend_!" the white dragon heard N's voice in its head, continuing the intense flames and keeping the black dragon back. The dragon continued slowly moving through the flames, then suddenly burst through, giving another devastating roar as it slammed into its opponent, throwing it down.

"_Dragon Claw_," the black dragon slashed its white chest, the pokemon giving a roar in pain as it fell from the air at a faster rate.

"_Partner, you must fight back_!"

"_Dragonbreath_," the purple flames exploded on the white dragon's chest, another roar of pain from N's partner.

"_Please, my friend! You must continue to fight_!"

"_Fusion Bolt_," the black dragon became surrounded in a sphere of blue electricity, glowing as it dived at the white dragon.

"_Reshiram_!"

"_This is the end_," Leader thought, opening his eyes with a grin as he watched his dragon get closer to his opponent's. N's eyes snapped open, watching Zekrom get closer to victory.

"_For pokemon everywhere, you must fight!"_ the dragon's eyes snapped open, anger burning in its eyes as it held out its arms, catching the black dragon's wings while being pushed to the ground. "_Let's finish this, Reshiram!_"

"_What_?" Leader expression turned to shock as he watched Reshiram catch Zekrom, being pushed to the ground.

"_Fusion Flare!"_ the white figure opened its mouth, a large orange sphere of powerful flames forming between the two dragons. Both gave a devastating roar, the sphere exploding between them, the black dragon pushing the other into the ground seconds later with another large explosion. Both trainers shielded their eyes as the legendaries crashed a short distance from their standing points, a large layer of smoke and dust spreading through the large room. May fell to her back, giving a yelp of pain as she hit the ground from the explosions. N, Leader and May watched with wide eyes, waiting for the dust to settle around them. Minutes passed in silence as nothing happened, everyone was beginning to get impatient for the results. "_Reshiram, are you okay?"_

"_Zekrom, are you able to battle? Zekrom?_" Leader asked telepathically, focusing on his connection with the dragon. Neither trainer got a response.

* * *

><p>"Man, what happened down there!" Jack asked, arms behind his head as he stared intently at the large cloud of dust.<p>

"We must wait and be patient," Mason told him, the man's foot beginning to tap on the ground.

"...Even I'm affected! Who won already!" Webb shouted, frustrated. Jack and Mason agreed, the three watching the field intently. The three girls sighed simultaneously, while Trevor looked back and forth between the genders.

* * *

><p>"Who won! Who won!" Max shouted, stomping his foot into the ground.<p>

"Quiet, Max!" Dawn scolded him, the others looking oddly at her. "...Sorry, I've always wanted a little sibling and May isn't- Wait, this isn't the time for that!"

"You're right, we just have to wait until the dust settles," Brock told them, his focus not breaking from the dust.

"...Please, Reshiram..." Gary whispered to himself, his fists tightening at his sides.

* * *

><p>"<em>Reshiram! Partner, please respond!"<em> N thought, focusing on the white dragon.

"_Zekrom, respond to my thoughts!_" Leader thought, his mental connection to the dragon growing. As the dust slowly settled across the room, a bright glow suddenly flashed in the center. Two large dark figures were faintly seen in the center of the dust, standing and facing the other. "_Zekrom_!"

"_Reshiram_!" both trainers eyes widened as they saw their partner standing, hidden within the dust. Both figures floated into the air, hovering above the field close to their trainer. The dust finally cleared, both figures revealed to be severely injured with scratches and marks on their bodies. "_My friend, are you okay?_" N thought, concerned for the dragon's health.

"_Are you okay to battle, Zekrom_?" both dragons nodded, signalling their will to fight for their trainers. Both trainers stared in shock, the dragons were clearly injured to a far extent but still willing to fight. That showed the great bravery of legendary pokemon.

"_Dragonbreath!_" both dragons opened their mouth, a powerful purple flame exploding at the center of the field. Both dragons breathed heavily, anger and determination burning in their eyes as they stared each other down. Time passed slowly as both dragons didn't move, remaining in the air and staring at the other across the seemingly small battlefield.

"_Bolt Strike!_"

"_Blue Flare!"_ both dragons' attacks took form on their body, blue electricity glowing on the black dragon and blue flames forming in the white dragon's mouth. They both gave a powerful roar, preparing to fire their attacks, but they suddenly stopped. Both trainer's eyes widened as the attacks stopped, then the white dragon suddenly fell from the sky, shaking the ground on impact. "_Reshiram, no!_" N rushed to the dragon's side, putting his hand on the dragon's head.

"...I guess that's it..." Leader said to himself, the black dragon hovering above him with a grin.

"Reshiram, are you okay?" the white dragon opened its eye, growling lightly in agreement. "As long as you're okay...Thank you for your great efforts, old friend," the dragon growled again, the man holding his pokeball up with a frown. They both looked into each others eyes with sorrow and disappointment, the dragon disappearing in a beam of red. N returned his pokeball to its place, looking at Leader recalling Zekrom.

"Thank you," he said quietly, the dragon disappearing into the purple sphere. The two trainers stood in silence, May holding a fist at her heart with her eyes wide, staring at where Reshiram once was.

"...He...He won..." she whispered, at a loss of words as the dragon's defeat had decided her fate. "...N...lost..."

"...I admit defeat..." Leader watched N carefully, the man standing still with a frown and his head low. "...You've...defeated me..."

"...As the victor, I have the rights of keeping Zekrom..." N nodded slowly, looking back at his opponent. Leader was staring at May, who was looking back with a shocked expression. "...And I get May."

"...That was our deal..." N nodded again, looking concerned at the brunette. Slowly, she began walking towards Leader, not taking her eyes off him.

"_What...What is this? I can't move my body...It's going by itself..._" she looked at N, who was frowning with a hesitant nod. "_...We all agreed on the deal...But I can't believe it..."_ a few feet from Leader, she stopped.

"...Stand with the others," hesitantly, she nodded and moved towards the throne. She held a fist at her chest, her heart beating slightly faster than normal as she stopped in front of the group.

"Good to have you with us," Mason said politely, Webb and Trevor giving a nod.

"Don't worry, you'll have fun with us! Leader helped us grow strong, and we can help you!" Krystal said cheerfully, beaming. Lexi nodded with a warm smile, Gina and Trevor only giving nods.

"Since you're with us now, you can have a say in how the world changes," she looked at Jack, smiling with his arms at his side. "It's not a problem, it's an opportunity. You can help shape the world with us."

"But of course, Leader will have to approve," Trevor stated, Jack punching his shoulder.

"Not helping," Jack muttered, glaring at the water-type trainer. May slowly nodded, her fist staying at her chest as she turned around. She looked across the room at her friends, a surprised and sad expression on their faces.

"...Now that it has been decided..." Leader blinked, shaking off his conflicted emotions and looking at the opposing group of his former friends. "...You no longer have a chance against us. Give up now, and I might reconsider your fate in the new economy."

"...What do we do?" Dawn whispered, looking sadly at the others.

"...If N lost...We have no chance..." Max stated, frowning.

"...He's right..." Misty added, slowly nodding with a frown.

"...But we can't give up...Can we...?" Gary asked, his voice low.

"...I'm not sure anymore, Gary...I just don't know..." Brock shook his head, frowning.

"What is your decision?" Leader asked, his voice echoing in the large room. The group looked at each other, sadness in their eyes as they agreed on the inevitable decision. Brock stepped forward, fists at his sides.

"We-" suddenly, a burst of smoke erupted on the battlefield. N and Leader rushed off the field, surprised as they looked back at the smoke pouring through the room. Hearing the echo of metal hitting the ground, they each looked in different directions. Small cans bounced off the ground, exploding into a cloud of thick smoke. Everyone moved their hands over their mouths and nose, except Leader.

"What is this! What did you do!" he shouted, anger shining in his eyes.

"This isn't us!" Gary shouted back, coughing lightly as the smoke surrounded him and his friends.

"Leader! You may have captured Unova, but its people still have the rights of choice!"

**END**

**N and Leader were using telepathy in the battle, for those who didn't catch it. I'm not sure if that is the exact Zekrom/Reshiram legend, but I will be too lazy to change it in the future. It might be slightly off, but it will fit in the story later.**

**Who is the intruder?  
>How will they oppose Leader?<br>What will happen with May now under Leader's possession?  
>How will the group act against Leader with this mysterious helper?<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Downfall Of A Legend**

**CHAPTER 12**

"Who are you! Reveal yourself!" Leader shouted, holding a hand over his mouth from the smoke. In the sky above, barely visible on the roof, two figures appeared on the edge. "Enough hiding!"

"We would never hide from you!" he was surprised, the voice belonged to a girl. Everyone watched in shock as the figures jumped from the roof, falling to the battlefield and disappearing in the cloud of smoke. They watched intently as it suddenly began to clear, two figures barely visible. "We're here to take you in, Leader! There's no point resisting!"

"Oh, isn't there?" Leader laughed, giving a nod to the others. Trevor and Jack nodded, pulling a pokeball from their belt and standing defensively in front of Leader. "I don't know if you are aware, but I have seven trainers willing to fight for me. More importantly, I've befriended the power of legendary pokemon," he grinned, holding his arms out to the side. "As the pokemon league champion of Unova and Kanto, I'm afraid you stand no chance."

"But with strategy, we will defeat you!" he frowned at the man's voice, disappointed in their choice.

"If you insist," he nodded to the pair, getting a nod back from each as they tossed a pokeball into the air. Both spheres burst open and released a graceful water serpent and blue dragon.

"Milotic, Hydro Pump."

"Salamence, Flamethrower." The pokemon fired their powerful attacks, quickly moving towards the smoke. Two more figures appeared inside the smoke, a powerful blue flame-like attack and blue sphere coming from the figures, exploding on contact with the opposing attacks. "Salamence, clear the smoke," Jack commanded, the dragon taking to the air. It flapped its wings, creating a powerful gust of wind blowing the smoke past the figures. The newer figures were revealed to be a large green lizard-like creatures with a long tail, and a shorter black mole with silver claws and plate covering its other two were an older man and younger girl. The man wore a white undershirt and grey pants, with purple overall straps and gloves, the lower half of his face hidden by a white beard. The younger girl wore a faded yellow blouse with pink wrist-cuffs, the sleeves a little too large for her arms and a pink ribbon around her waist, covering the top of her white leggings.

"That's...!" N's eyes widened, surprised to see the two familiar figures.

"We're Unova's Opelucid City gym leaders, Iris and Drayden the dragon masters!" the girl said cheerfully, grinning as she posed beside the large green lizards. "We came with full expectations of a battle, so we came prepared for your power!"

"With preparations, your power could never measure up to mine," Leader told them, snapping his fingers. On the throne behind him, the mouse jumped to the floor and landed beside its trainer, standing defensively. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt," the mouse's cheeks sparked, a powerful bolt of electricity striking the pokemon, the green dragon giving a pained shout as the mole bared its teeth beneath the armor plate.

"Excadrill, fight back with Metal Claw!" Iris commanded, the mole's claws flashing a gleaming silver as it burst forward towards the mouse.

"Iron Tail," the mouse dashed forward, grinning as it watched the mole swing its claws. Jumping above, the mole was surprised as the mouse dodged its attack at an incredible, feeling a powerful force in its back afterwards crashing it into the ground.

"Excadrill!" Iris called, the mole grunting as it stood again, jumping back to its trainer. The mole stood defensively, panting lightly.

"As I've said, you can't defeat me. I am too powerful for anyone in this world," Leader stated, grinning as the mouse stood defensively in front of him, grinning with its cheeks sparking. Iris and Drayden looked at each other, giving a nod.

"Haxorus, Dragon Pulse!"

"Excadrill, Focus Blast!"

"Salamence, Flamethrower," the dragon took a deep breath, expelling an intense stream of flames. The attack exploded the pair of spheres on contact, continuing and scorching the two opposing figures, scoring a direct hit.

"Excadrill!" Iris called, worried as her steel-type took the super-effective hit. The mole fell to its knees, holding itself up as it breathed heavily. The dragon's knees shook as it struggled to hold itself up, panting as well.

"Milotic, finish them with Hydro Pump," the serpent released a powerful blast of water, striking the mole with powerful force and pushing it back into the dragon, sending them both on their backs to the ground.

"Excadrill!"

"Haxorus!" the man's eyes widened as his dragon remained without motion, the mole remaining still as well. They gritted their teeth, recalling their pokemon and looking back at Leader.

"Now do you see? No one can stand up to my power, not even another trainer with a legendary pokemon," he looked at N, who gritted his teeth. "This is the end. Pokemon liberation is now the future of this world."

"We will never allow that!" Iris stated confidently, glaring at the man in anger. "Even if we lose, no one will accept this new lifestyle!"

"I'm afraid Unova's citizens have already submitted, I'm sure gym leaders of the same region have already realized this," the pair gritted their teeth again, frowning as they knew his words were truth.

"And you shouldn't be taking hostages! That's not fair!" the girl pointed to May, who stood blinking in confusion.

"You should not speak out without authority," Leader stated, pointing at them. The mouse fired a bolt of electricity towards them, they shielded their heads as the bolt collided with the ground in front of them, exploding and sending them a few feet back. The man fell to his back but the girl caught herself and landed on her feet, N and the group rushing down.

"What are you two doing here?" N asked, looking surprised.

"We know Unova was already taken by Leader, but we couldn't let him choose how we live," Iris told the man, grinning as she stood.

"We have voices too, we will not be ordered by a single man's thoughts," Drayden stated, standing again.

"Whoever you are, you came just in time," Max sighed, giving a smile.

"Hey! What, you haven't heard of us?" the girl asked, clearly offended as she glared at the boy.

"No time for that, Iris. We must focus on defeating Leader," the man stated, the girl giving a nod as she turned back towards the opposing trainer.

"You all decide to stay by them? Despite losing your friend fairly and knowing you have no chance?" Leader asked, looking intently at the group. They all looked at each other hesitantly, unsure.

"...We could never join you," Gary told him, fists clenched at his sides. Leader frowned, closing his eyes.

"Then I'm afraid you must be eliminated," the group gasped as he pulled a sphere from his belt, the Master Ball. "Nothing personal, you knew the consequences so you chose your fate."

"But I've thought ahead of that," everyone looked confused at N, who grinned. "Before we came here, I called a few acquaintances of mine to come help if we needed it."

"But that didn't work out, did it?" Leader asked, looking at the dragon-type trainers.

"Their arrivals took me by surprise," Leader looked oddly at him, realizing what he meant. "I didn't anticipate their arrival, so my backup is still ready."

"You had backup this whole time?" Dawn asked, looking surprised at the man.

"That means nothing, I will destroy them as well for helping you," he stated.

"You can't win, Leader! Give in before this goes crazy!" his grip tightened on the sphere, looking strangely at his hand.

"_What is this...? My body is...Don't tell me...Am I actually feeling threatened? There's no way, these weaklings can't do anything to stop me,_" he shook his head, squeezing the sphere again.

"Ash, please!" his head snapped back towards the throne, where May stepped forward with a concerned face. "Give up now! If you do, we won't arrest you or anything, you can walk away clean!"

"I'm afraid it's not that easy," the brunette held a fist to her chest, watching as the trainer lowered his head. "Ambitions are what power the mind, and that is what controls our body and actions. With my ambitions, my body will move to the heavens and achieve the top rank of this world," he laughed quietly to himself, looking back up at her with a grin. She felt a tug at her heart, his eyes burning with anger.

"Leader, I'm afraid to say this is kind of a commotion. I think we should leave," Webb called to the trainer, the others giving a silent nod in agreement. He looked at each of them, giving a nod.

"...Alright, we will take our leave then. But know this: the world will soon be under influence of pokemon liberation, and nothing can stop me from achieving that goal," he stated, raising the sphere in his hand into the air.

"Now," N whispered to himself, snapping his fingers at his side. The others glanced oddly at him, but were confused as they looked back at Leader.

"Your tricks will not affect me," Leader told them, moving his finger to the button on the sphere. His eyes widened in shock as a small strange sphere of purple and black energy appeared in the air, firing at him. He dodged, grunting at the pain in his arm as the sphere grazed it. Another sphere appeared and exploded on the ground by his foot, stumbling, the sphere sliding from his hand and bouncing off the ground and rolling away.

"The Master Ball!" Dawn gasped, pointing at the sphere. The group looked at the sphere on the ground, then at Leader.

"But how...?" Leader muttered, holding his arm from the pained sensation. Everyone's eyes widened as the sphere lifted into the air, hovering towards the group and stopping in front of N. He grinned, taking the sphere and holding it. "Impossible..." he muttered, gritting his teeth in frustration. Suddenly he felt a strange presence, looking to the side of the room, then snapping his eyes to the other.

"What's up with him?" Misty asked, looking oddly at Leader. He continued to snap his gaze around the room, then he looked towards the group again.

"So it's you..." he said in a low tone, his eyes piercing through the group. "Show yourself! Your hiding is meaningless, I know you're there!"

"...Impressive," the group minus N gasped, snapping their heads around at the unfamiliar voice. In a strange flicker, three figures stood before them. Each was a tall man in a strange black outfit, as well as black cloth covering their mouths and thick white hair.

"You were able to sense our presence, you are indeed no ordinary person," one figure stated with no emotion.

"Of course, I am one step from ruler of this world," Leader told them, anger in his eyes.

"Wait, who are you?" Max asked, looking at the strange trio.

"We are the Shadow Triad, beings of the shadows. We came to assist under order," a figure stated, the three holding a hand across their chest.

"Order? Wait...This was your backup?" Brock asked, understanding as he looked at N.

"From my days in Team Plasma, these three continued allegiance in serving me. I took that opportunity to have them help, in case we did fail in our primary objectives," N explained, the group nodding in understanding.

"Wow, that's awesome! And now we have Zekrom!" Dawn exclaimed happily, clasping her hands together.

"That means nothing, unfortunately. Zekrom will not respond to anyone's commands but Ash," Gary stated, the others frowning. "We can only hold it and make sure it doesn't get out, or we'll never win."

"I must admit, your help has surprised me. Nonetheless, no one gets in my way," leader told them, nodding to Trevor and Jack.

"Milotic, Hidden Power," several green orbs appeared around the water serpent, darting towards the three strange figures. In a flicker, they disappeared and re-appeared at the side of the room, away from everyone else.

"We are beings of shadows, we contain dark powers to control at will," one figure stated, their emotionless faces looking at Leader.

"Salamence, Dragonbreath," the dragon expelled a green flame-like attack, the figures disappearing just before the attack made contact. They appeared again by N.

"I need you three to retrieve the girl, she's important to our success," he whispered, the figures giving a nod.

"You can't run forever!" Jack called, the dragon releasing a blue sphere. The figures disappeared, the attack passing through the group and exploding behind them. Two figures appeared at the side, but the third was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's the third one?" Trevor demanded, his emotionless eyes staring at the pair.

"We are not three, we are joined as one. We are always together," they stated together, disappearing. Trevor and Jack glanced at each other in confusion, Leader snapped his head towards the throne.

"Stop where you are," Leader held his hand towards the throne, the mouse facing it with its cheeks sparking. "The slightest movement towards her and she'll get the attack."

"What?" May asked, confused. N gasped, realizing Leader had caught the Shadow Triad in action. How could he have found them so quickly? "Ash, what are you talking about? Why would you attack me?"

"The Shadow Triad is currently standing around you," she looked surprised, looking around her. However, she only saw the others she had stood by earlier. N gritted his teeth, closing his eyes with a frown.

"...Stop," Leader looked back towards the group, the trio appeared back by N. "I'm sorry, I didn't expect him to sense you so quickly."

"We apologize, our lack of speed is what gave him the time to find us," one figure told him, the other two giving an agreeing nod.

"And now, if you please...My pokemon," Leader held his hand out, a serious look as his opposite palm remained pointing towards May, where the mouse's cheeks were sparking more.

"Ash, you can't attack her!" Max shouted at him.

"What I want is clear, and if you can't cooperate then we're going to have a little problem with her health, aren't we?" he asked threateningly, the younger boy frightened at his serious tone.

"You three, you'll need to focus your powers on one spot," N whispered, the trio listening carefully. "Focus on a spot that will startle her, so she moves without thinking."

"You planning is meaningless, a single movement and she gets it," the trainer looked back at May, grinning. "Do you trust your friends with your life?"

"...I trust you, Ash," he looked intently at her, the brunette smiling. "The question is, could you hurt me?"

"...I feel in a matter of seconds, I will," he looked back at the group, where the Shadow Triad were each forming a dark sphere in their palms, the three combining. "So you don't care about this girl's health, then? Very well."

"We're not attacking you," he looked intently at the figures' faces, the trio launching the attack. Leader stood without movement and watched the sphere get closer, then breeze past his head. He turned around, watching in surprise as the sphere continued towards May.

"H-Huh?" the brunette gasped, her eyes widening as she saw the attack coming towards her. Her body froze from fear, terrified as the sphere came dangerously close to hitting her. Luckily, with the Shadow Triad's careful precision, the sphere barely missed her head and moved past, exploding on the top of the throne behind her. Leader's minions gasped, shielding their eyes from the sudden close-range explosion. May felt the force behind her, stumbling forward down the path.

"What are you planning?" Leader demanded, looking back at the Shadow Triad.

"We only follow orders, we do not act on our own," one responded, the others giving a nod. He looked back at May, who regained balance and was standing a few feet away.

"Ash, please listen! You can't keep doing this, you're hurting your friends! you're hurting _me_!" May told him, taking a step forward.

"Not another movement or sound from you," she froze, shocked at his tone towards her. "I don't care if you're a girl...If you were my friend...If we were closer than friends...none of that matters now. What matters is you keeping quiet and staying under safe protection, so keep quiet and you won't get hurt!" he snapped, the brunette stepping back with a horrified expression.

"Y...You..." she couldn't finish a single word from shock, not expecting anything like this. Not from him. "...Ash..."

"I don't respond by that name anymore, that weakling is dead," May felt like her heart was in someone's palm, and they were squeezing it. Hard. "I am Leader, the strongest of all trainers and spreading pokemon liberation across the world. Nothing will get in my way, not even you," he looked back at the opposing group. "Jack, Trevor, destroy them."

"Last chance to give Zekrom back peacefully, or we'll have to use force," Trevor told them, the group looked at each other hesitantly. "...Milotic, Hydro Pump," the serpent released a powerful blast of water.

"Salamence, Flamethrower," the dragon expelled a powerful stream of flames, soaring alongside the water.

"Everyone, duck!" Brock shouted, everyone diving to the ground with the Shadow Triad disappearing, the attacks soaring over them. Getting to their feet again, they looked back and saw a large scorch mark on the wall behind them with a large puddle on the ground. "We have to get May over here somehow."

"If your friend manages to get him talking, enough to be distracted from us, we can be of service and get her back in a matter of seconds," one of the figures stated, the others giving a nod.

"Alright, let's try that," Misty nodded, looking over at May. The brunette blinked from surprise, noticing the expectant looks from her friends. She thought for a moment, then thought they must want something. And the only think she could do at this point...was talk.

"Ash, come on," he looked at her, she held her arms out to her sides with a smile. "I only want to talk."

"I can't afford distractions at this point, so stay quiet," he said sternly.

"I only want one minute, please, I just want to talk to you. Tell me why you started all of this," she told him, a tinge in the trainer's chest as he saw her smile.

"...They're being hurt...The pokemon..." she waited, smiling. "...Trainers are hurting pokemon every day, and I never realized it on my journey. Every region, all that time I spent traveling, I never realized pokemon were being hurt."

"There are always good and bad trainers, Ash," May told him.

"But I couldn't let that happen. Pokemon deserve to live here more than we do, they deserve a peaceful home more than humanity. I'm only trying to help them with that, I'm trying to provide a peaceful environment where only the ones who can get along can live," he explained, fists tightening at his sides.

"But what about the bad trainers? And the bad pokemon?" May asked.

"...They have to be eliminated. This world was made for pokemon, by pokemon, and humanity is only getting in the way," he stated, lowering his head.

"But this whole time, you've been saying you want humans and pokemon to live side-by-side in peace," May looked puzzled, tilting her head in confusion.

"...I've been lying. Besides me, only one other person knows my true plans for this world."

**END**

**I've decided to continue this series into another story soon, but I will put that title on a slight delay. I will finish the Eon Series, "Resisting A Dark Heart", before I continue this.**

**What will happen to Zekrom with the others?  
>What will happen to May with Leader?<br>What are Leader's true plans?  
>How will the group make a comeback on Leader?<strong>

**All of the above will be answered next, on the finale of "Downfall Of A Legend"! Keep watch for the next, and final chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Downfall Of A Legend**

**CHAPTER 13**

"What did you just say?" N asked, surprised at what he had just heard. Leader grinned, chuckling to himself.

"I have plans for this world, but nobody but me and my partner know," Leader told them, crossing his arms.

"What?" Lexi asked, staring at Leader in surprise and confusion.

"So, this whole time...You've been lying to us...?" Krystal asked quietly, staring at Leader. He looked back at the group.

"...I'm sorry, guys," they exchanged confused glances, confused at his words. "What I'm saying...It's true."

"So the time we've served under you, Leader...The speeches we've made of releasing pokemon...That's _not_ what you really wanted?" Mason asked.

"We've been serving for you...Under lies?" Webb added, the others looking on in confused agreement. Leader gave a quiet sigh, then nodded.

"Wait, so...He _doesn't_ want pokemon liberation?" Iris asked, confused.

"It appears not, but that still leaves one question," Drayden replied, crossing his arms.

"You're right...What exactly _is _he planning?" Brock asked, looking at the powerful trainer across the field.

"You don't want pokemon liberation?" Lexi asked.

"Then, what is it that you want?" Trevor asked, also looking oddly at him.

"I'm afraid I can't tell anyone, not at this point," Leader responded, shaking his head slightly. "And I'm afraid the other one won't say a word either."

"Hold on, Leader!" he looked back at N, who was stepping forward towards him. "Who is the other one who knows?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, either. He would lose faith in me for giving in," he stated, lowering his head and closing his eyes.

"But who is he? _Who_ is the only one you told?" Gary asked, stepping forward. The group nodded, as well as Leader's minions, in agreement to the question. The yellow mouse on the ground hurried over to its trainer, climbing up his leg and positioning itself on his shoulder, looking at him with a nod. He chuckled to himself, everyone in the room confused at his actions.

"...I'm afraid that will never leave me," he looked up, grinning at the opposing group. "Ask all you want, the name of my partner will never leave my mouth."

"Partner?" Dawn asked, gasping as she looked at the mouse on his shoulder. The mouse jumped to the ground, looking at its trainer in confusion, the blunette taking notice. "Wait...It wasn't Pikachu?"

"Of course not," the mouse tilted its head in confusion, looking intently at its trainer's face. "If I ever told Pi what I was really planning, he never would have agreed to helping me with this. If I told anyone my real plans, nobody would be standing by me today."

"But...Leader..." Krystal was at a loss of words. She couldn't believe Leader, the one who trained them to be strong and took care of them, had been lying the entire time! "How could you lie to us? You trained us, you took us in when we had nowhere else to go!"

"I'm truly sorry, but we all know reality isn't always fun and happiness," the girl frowned, hands on her hips as she looked at the trainer. "I am unclear how this will affect our relations, but I'm afraid I am still in need of my pokemon."

"Pokemon?" Misty asked, confused. Everyone followed Leader's eyes, following the line until it hit the Master Ball in N's hand.

"I will be needing Zekrom back, and I will not tolerate further stalling," Leader stated firmly, reaching to his belt. Pulling a pokeball, the sphere burst open in a bright flash, taking form. The figure was a large bird in a tan color with an orange crest on its head, stretching its large wings and giving a loud shrill call. "Give me back my pokemon, or face my power."

"What do we do?" Max asked, looking worried as he saw the bird's angry expression. "Should we try to battle him?"

"If N had troubles, I don't think we would stand a chance," Brock replied quietly, also intimidated by the bird.

"Pidgeot, Hurricane," the bird too flight, bringing back its wings.

"Everyone, get down and brace yourself!" N called, dropping to the ground and gripping the floor. The others quickly obeyed, also dropping just as the bird attacked. Swinging its wings forward and back at an unbelievable speed, the wind picked up incredibly fast into an extremely powerful gust of wind. Everyone grunted, struggling to hold the ground. N felt the Master Ball slipping from his hand, sliding from between his fingers and blowing away. He looked back in shock, jumping to his feet.

"Pidgeot, get it," Leader ordered, the bird quickly diving to the ground. Pulling up at the last second, the bird nearly flashed invisible, appearing across the room again. N gasped, stepping back from the Master Ball as the bird landed beside him, an angry look in its eyes. It took the sphere in its beak, flying back to its trainer and placing it in his hand. "Well done, Pidgeot," the bird nodded, perched on the ground beside Leader, holding his purple sphere with a grin. "As you can see, resistance is no longer a valid option for you. It's either give up, or be defeated."

"But we'll never lose to you! Not in the end!" Max shouted, the young boy pointing at him.

"I'm afraid not, as I have told you before I must take my leave," Leader raised his arm up, the sphere seemingly shaking in his hand.

"Leader, no!" N shouted, eyes widening as he knew what he was going to do.

"Zekrom, my partner," the sphere burst open, a bright flash appearing as it shot into the sky. The clouds began to circle in the sky above the roof, becoming dark in color as a low rumbling was heard. The light quickly took form into the legendary black dragon, giving a roar as it looked down. "Zekrom, destroy them!"

"Destroy?" Lexi asked, looking surprised at the trainer. "...But...Leader would never want to destroy anyone..."

"Reshiram, please stop Zekrom!" N tossed his pokeball, the white dragon bursting from within. The dragon was still visibly injured as marks covered its body, the black dragon surprised as it saw its counterpart again. The white dragon slammed into the black dragon, stopping its attack and throwing it into the sky. The two dragons flew into the base of the clouds, facing each other at a distance, growling as they stared each other down with angry eyes.

"_Zekrom, Fusion Bolt!_" the dragon glowing in a sphere of blue electricity.

"_Reshiram, you have to hold it off!_" the white dragon nodded, forming a large glowing sphere of orange flames in its mouth. The attacks collided in the center, exploding in a large radius of smoke. The white dragon burst from the top, the black dragon chasing it into the clouds.

"You are really starting to get on my nerves, I don't understand why you continue to oppose me," Leader's angry look pierced the group across the room. "Why do you insist on being destroyed?"

"Because we only want an answer for that!" he looked oddly at the blunette. "We want to know you motives! First you want pokemon liberation, now you're talking about destroying and eliminating weak trainers! What is it that you want for this world?" Dawn shouted at him.

"As I've said, it's useless to persist on that question. I will never answer to anyone, neither will my partner," he replied harshly, the younger trainers frightened at his tone.

"But you have to! We only want to help you out of this nightmare!" Gary shouted, Leader frowning.

"Please, Ash!" Max shouted, Leader's chest giving a twitch.

"Pidgeot, Hurricane," the bird took to the air, the group dropping to the ground as the powerful wind blew over them. They struggled to hold on, but was useless as they each felt themselves forced back in the air, rolling across the floor and hitting the wall. "You really haven't changed, any of you. You're all still just persistent, annoying children."

"How can you say that...?" Brock got one foot on the ground, giving a cough as he looked across the room.

"If you continue to act like children, you will not survive long enough to see the new world," Leader said promptly, holding his arm out. "Pidgeot, Air Slash," the bird brought its wings back, swinging forward and releasing a swirling sphere of powerful air. The Shadow Triad stepped forward, holding their arms out and forming a dark barrier, the attack exploding on contact. The dust settled, the trio lowering the barrier.

"Thank you," Max sighed, smiling at the trio, who nodded back.

"If you three are so confident in your abilities, I would be entertained to see you block this next move," Leader grinned, the bird diving to the ground.

"What?" Misty asked, looking oddly at the bird.

"Brave Bird," the normal-type picked itself up and glided along the ground, becoming ignited in a glowing blue flame-like aura.

"I regret to say our powers are not strong enough to defend this," one of the figures stated, the other giving a nod.

"It's too late to do anything!" Max shouted, the Shadow Triad disappearing in a flicker. Everyone stood frozen in fear, watching as the bird charged at them at an unavoidable speed.

"Leader! Stop this!" Webb shouted, the trainer ignoring him. Leader's minions and May watched in horror as the bird suddenly exploded near them, releasing a large cloud of dark smoke from the powerful attack.

"No, Max! Everyone!" May screamed, her eyes wide as she watched the defeat of her friends. With one simple attack. Leader smirked.

"Finally, this marks the end of those resistant pests," he nodded to himself, closing his eyes and turning away.

"May! We're okay somehow!"

"_What_?" his eyes snapped open, turning back and eyes widening in shock. His bird burst backwards from the cloud, its wings held out at an awkward angle and barely holding itself in the air. "That's impossible! Nothing has the power to hurt my pokemon!" he squinted as he looked into the cloud, struggling to make out anything. Suddenly everyone's outlined figure appeared in the cloud, a pure black color as the cloud was too thick. As well as one more figure.

"But...Who helped them...?" Krystal asked quietly, looking confused at the cloud. Leader looked at his bird, who landed beside him with a quiet grunt. He looked curiously at the bird's feathers, noticing a faint yellow spark spark across its wing.

"It can't be...!" his eyes widened, looking back at the cloud as it was finally settling. Everyone's colored figure was seen again, smiling as they saw each other okay.

"But...How did we survive that attack?" Dawn asked, looking confused. Everyone looked forward, nobody expected what had happened.

"_Pika_!" the mouse shouted angrily, down on all fours with its cheeks sparking. Leader stared intently at the mouse, who glared back with an angry fire in its eyes.

"Pikachu...Are you really choosing this as your fate?" the trainer asked, holding his fists at his sides. "After all of this...You're choosing to side with them, the ones who oppose us and continue to defend this incomplete world?"

"_Pikapi! Chupi kapi chu_!" the mouse shouted, the trainer's lips curling into a grin.

"Alright..." everyone looked shocked at the trainer, how could he agree to losing his starter pokemon? His best friend? "I respect your choice, being a pokemon...However, our past does not affect my battling."

"Ash, what are you doing! Pikachu was your first pokemon, he's your best friend!" Gary shouted, the trainer ignoring him as he stared down the mouse.

"Pidgeot, Air Slash!" the bird launched the swirling form of air, the mouse dashing to the side to dodge. Sprinting at an incredible speed, it sprung into the air with a silver-gleaming tail. "Hurricane!" the mouse's eyes widened, feeling itself forced back with incredible power. Harshly hitting the ground, it managed to hold its feet in, baring its teeth as it felt itself pushed back slowly.

"Ash, stop this!" Max shouted, the boy feeling scared as he watched two best friends fight.

"Brave Bird!" the bird glided along the ground, glowing bright blue as the mouse charged at it. It jumped, swinging its glowing tail accurately into the bird's back. The bird grunted, drifting to the side as the power cut off, tis wing slightly hitting the ground. Its figure suddenly lurched forward, crashing into the ground in a rolling heap.

"Ash, Pidgeot is defeated! Give this up, before you end up hurting Pikachu!" Brock shouted.

"I will not allow him to betray me without consequences!" Leader's eyes burned with anger, stepping forward towards the mouse. He stared intently as he continued towards it. "Once best friend, now strongest opponent, I have no choice but to defeat you."

"Ash, no! You can't!" May called to him, the trainer snapping his neck around.

"Ash is dead! I am Leader, the trainer with the power to change this world!" May felt her heart be squeezed again at his angry eyes, the trainer looking back at the mouse.

"Please, don't hurt Pikachu! He's only agreeing and doing what's right!" Misty called.

"Too bad I know his one weakness," the trainer stared at the mouse with a grin, the roar of thunder heard in the sky as the clouds dropped bolts of lightning. The black dragon burst from the clouds, floating down to the trainer and hovering above him, looking down at the mouse. "Zekrom, overload it," the mouse's eyes widened, the legendary dragon's body sparking with powerful bolts. The electricity suddenly struck the mouse, baring its teeth as it struggled to hold its ground from the powerful attack. Its cheeks began sparking, its eyes looking surprised, as it felt the electricity be absorbed into its body. The mouse grunted, stumbling to the side as it looked angrily at the dragon.

"Pikachu!" the mouse looked back and nodded, glaring at the trainer with its teeth bared.

"You may be fine now, but soon you will know the pain you have felt in the past," the trainer turned and began walking back, the dragon roaring at the group. "I'm afraid you will not enjoy the feeling, but from the multiple times in the past, I'm sure you won't be bothered."

"What are you talking about!" Brock shouted, the trainer ignoring him once more.

"What did he do?" Lexi asked, looking oddly at the seemingly-fine mouse.

"I don't know, but for him to attack Pikachu with Zekrom...This must be his true state of anger..." Webb stated, crossing his arms.

"You don't understand as well as I do," the minions looked at May, who held a fist to her chest with a frown. "Ash and Pikachu have best friends since the very beginning...They could never be separated, no matter what. But now that Pikachu is facing Ash, and he's attacking him...Ash is overwhelmed with emotions."

"Leader is never overwhelmed," Krystal told her, looking oddly at the brunette. She looked at the girl.

"Maybe not when you've seen him, but we all know emotions aren't always stable. If Ash's best friend betrayed him, he's definitely feeling sad and angry." she replied, the icy-blue haired girl nodded in understanding.

"Sadness in losing his best friend's faith, and anger in having to face the power of his first pokemon..." Trevor explained, looking at the trainer walking towards them. "...This was a scenario no one could have predicted, so he was never planned for this."

"Everyone," everyone looked at Leader, who stood a few feet away. "I've said before that I'm sorry for not telling you the truth, and I am. I'm am not sure how this will affect your attitude towards me, so I will be leaving alone this time."

"You're going to head straight to Johto, aren't you?" Mason asked, the trainer giving a nod.

"I am, and I will conquer their Pokemon League myself. Whether you decide to join me again or not, that is your decision," he told them, holding his arm up. The black dragon turned, touching down on the ground, the trainer stepping towards its foot. "You are free to do what you want, it is your choice."

"Ash..." May whispered, looking confused as she watched the trainer climb onto his dragon's back. He had won her in the battle, but was he letting her go? That easily?

"Leader, please tell us one thing," Krystal called out, the others nodding in agreement as he looked at her. "...As the ones you trust the most...Who was the other one you told?"

"...I'm sorry," the dragon took into the air, gaining elevation through the roof and into the dark sky. Suddenly, the white dragon burst from the clouds with a roar, tackling the black dragon to the ground. Leader caught himself in the air, landing safely on his feet.

"So you're still fighting..." the white dragon faced the black dragon again, an angry fire burning in its eyes from losing in the previous battle. "Very well, I will make this short." "_Zekrom, Bolt Strike,_" the dragon glowed in dangerous blue sparks, crackling as it charged at the white dragon. It released a searing blue flame, exploding on the opposing dragon. It burst through the smoke, tackling Zekrom to the ground.

"Reshiram!" N called, the white dragon looked back at its trainer. The black dragon released a powerful outburst of electricity, the white beast growling in pain as it backed off, sparks coursing through its body.

"N, Reshiram's still hurt from the last battle!" Max exclaimed.

"I know, but there's no holding Reshiram back...Not in this state..." N muttered, clenching his fists at his sides as he looked at his dragon. The two dragons breathed a green flame-like attack, exploding on contact. "Reshiram wants revenge."

"_Zekrom, paralyze it,_" the dragon released several sparks, entering the white dragon's body. It bared its teeth, giving a growl as it felt its body freeze up. "_Now Bolt Strike!_" the dragon sparked with dangerous electricity, ramming the white counterpart. The two slammed into the wall, the white beast giving a roar of pain. It immediately regained its footing, charging into the black beast's chest, lifting it into the darkened sky.

"Reshiram, calm down!" N shouted, but the dragon didn't respond. It threw the black dragon through the air, attacking it with a powerful blue flame exploding on it. The black dragon burst from the smoke, attacking with a green flame-like attack but the white dragon dodged, firing a large orange sphere of flames. The black dragon dodged, the two continuing a back-and-forth of attacks and dodges.

"_Zekrom, do not battle with anger. Use fluent and strategic moves, I will trust this battle to you,"_ the black dragon nodded, giving a loud roar as lightning tore through the sky around it. Leader looked back at the group opposing him, giving a frown.

"They could have had potential...But I was mistaken..." he told himself, giving a whistle. Across the room, the bird lifted its head and got to its claws, flying across the room and landing on the path. Leader moved beside the bird, putting his hand on its neck. "We're leaving, Pidgeot."

"Ash, you can't!" May told him, the trainer ignoring her. "Please, just listen to me!"

"I've already listened, and look where that got me," she stepped back, a tinge in her heart at his words. "Listening only gets me into these situations, and I'm forced to defeat and humiliate the trainers who face me but don't have the power to compare. It's pointless."

"But we do have power! Some of us may have lost, but some of us did beat the very ones you trained!" she looked at each of the minions, giving a smile. "Even if some of us lost, I could tell we all felt the same thing. All those battles, they brought us joy and happiness, whether we won or lost."

"You're wrong, we only battled to protect Leader," Trevor told her, crossing his arms again.

"But it turns out he's been lying this entire time..." Lexi held her hands behind her back, looking at her feet. "...I'm not sure if we were really serving Leader anymore, or just some on-the-spot lie."

"You were serving him, don't worry," she looked at the brunette, who was smiling back. "You battled to help him and what he believed. Even if it's a bad belief, that doesn't mean you were the bad ones, it only shows you were a true friend."

"In a way, she is right," they looked at Leader, sitting on the bird and looking at them. "Her words are true, you weren't being the bad people. You were only proving you wanted to help me and be my friend, and I thank you for all the time we've spent together."

"Leader, please wait!"

"If after all this, you still believe in our friendship...I'll see you in Johto," the bird extended its wings, giving a screech as it flapped off the ground.

"He's getting away!" Max exclaimed, pointing at the man on the bird.

"Not from us," one of the three figures stated, the others nodding as they each held out their palms. Forming a dark sphere between the trio, they aimed and fired it at the bird. As the bird flapped off the ground, the sphere exploded on its wing.

"What?" Leader looked angrily to the bird's wing, smoke streaming from it as the bird began to tilt. It fell to the ground again, the man landing on his feet as the bird crashed down. "Pidgeot, are you okay?" the bird lifted its head, giving a slight nod as it winced, looking at its wing. "You're injured, don't worry about it," the bird looked disappointed as it disappeared into the red beam, clipped back onto his belt.

"Good job!" the blunette exclaimed happily, clasping her hands together as she smiled at the trio, who nodded back.

"The two legendary dragons are battling on their own...If this continues, their anger might ravage Unova and repeat history..." Drayden stated, looking into the sky as another explosion occurred.

"The legend of Zekrom and Reshiram..." Iris said to herself, watching in amazement as she watched the dragons in the dark sky. "Wait, that reminds me!"

"What is it?" Misty asked, looking at the girl. She reached her arm into her hair, searching for something. Her eyes widening with a smile, she pulled out a sheet of old, faded paper.

"This is something we found a little while ago, in our research! We were looking into the ruins of Zekrom and Reshiram, and we found this!" Iris beamed, holding the paper up with a smile. Leader looked across the room in anger, then his eyes fixed on the paper.

"What do they have now...?" he asked himself, looking intently at the paper. A crash of thunder broke his concentration, looking into the sky. The black and white dragon were wrestling each other, charging to the ground at a high speed. "_Zekrom, pull up now! That impact will be too much for anyone here!"_ the black dragon nodded, grabbing the white dragon's shoulders. It threw the dragon upwards back into the sky, managing to stop itself and hovering above the ground. The electric-type charged upward again, facing the fire-type in the air.

"Those two continue to fight, despite what happens to us..." Mason thought out loud, looking in the sky as the two dragons caused another explosion. "...Something tells me we should leave."

"And quickly, too," Webb added, the other men giving a nod while the girls nodded frantically.

"Look out!" Krystal exclaimed, pointing up. The group looked up to see a chunk of the upper wall falling, broken off from the explosion. The black dragon looked down, diving and moving under the chunk, shattering it with a flame-like breath.

"Alright, we gotta go!" Lexi exclaimed, jumping off the platform and running down the path. The others followed quickly, running past Leader. He blinked, snapping from his trance as he noticed them run past.

"What?" he asked, looking oddly at the running group. He looked into the sky again, noticing a stream of flames explode on the top of the wall, a few chunks falling. "Oh, that makes sense," he told himself, hurrying away from where he stood. The chunks crashed onto the ground, shattering behind them as more began to fall, exploding into many pieces on the ground and burying it in rubble.

"Wait, what's going on?" Max asked, looking oddly at the opposing group running towards them.

"Roof's falling!"

"Not safe!"

"We're going!"

"Bye!"

"What?" Max blinked in confusion, looking back at the dragons battling. he looked around, noticing the chunks falling in every direction, the dragons' attacks destroying the building. "...Oh."

"Run for it!" Dawn shouted, waving her arms in the air as she began running after the other group. Everyone but two followed her, the Shadow Triad disappearing in a flicker, but N stopped. He turned around, looking back and seeing Leader standing on the field.

"Leader!" he called, but the trainer only stared into the sky. He stepped back towards the trainer, looking into the sky with him as the walls collapsed around them from explosions.

"Two dragons battled, their attacks destroying the entire Unova region in storms of lightning and flames...And here they are again, captured by trainers but not commanded..." Leader looked at the man, his piercing eyes feeling different. "I've wanted to talk to you, N. Not in rivalry, but as human beings."

"What are you planning?" he asked carefully, the trainer shaking his head.

"Nothing planned, I only wanted to talk on a mutual level," the man continued to stare at him carefully, the pair then looking back at the dragons causing another explosion. "...I have a question for you."

"What is it?" he asked, the black dragon's lightning striking the wall again and shattering more rubble to the ground.

"Humanity and pokemon have lived together for centuries, but we haven't always gotten along. If powerful pokemon fought, this very scene, happened repeatedly in the past...How has humanity not been eliminated?" Leader asked, the pair crossing their arms.

"...In our view, it does seem like a miracle. With this much power in the world, humanity could have been wiped out easily centuries ago," N replied, the trainer giving a nod. "But...Even though we haven't gotten along, we've always respected each other. Humans, the ability to evolve economically and build more efficient homes, and pokemon, a variety of elemental abilities and able to change appearance on strength level...Although we're different, we're very much alike."

"We're alike, huh...?" Leader chuckled to himself, another explosion occurring in the air.

"And it's what makes us alike that gives that sense of respect. We respect pokemon for their helping in society and battling to become closer to their hearts, and they respect us for giving them love, care and a home," N explained, his lips curling into a smile. "...In a way, a simple respect can turn a pokemon and human into family."

"Capturing does bond us like family...As well as living with them for so long, we grow to know and understand each other," Leader responded, the two looking at each other. "Without pokemon, we really could have never made it this far."

"And without us, pokemon could have never made it this far either," N told him, the trainer closing his eyes.

"...But they could have," N looked at him oddly. "We only give them love, but what can that really do? A will to fight? If they find something else to fight for, a pokemon family, they could very well live without us."

"But without humans to care for and travel with pokemon, they would be stuck in the same environment their entire lives," N told him, the trainer looking at him with a nod.

"But if humans weren't here to build construction, destroying forests and natural landscapes...Wouldn't the environment evolve into a naturally-perfect paradise?" Leader asked, the man keeping quiet. "...Humans destroy natural areas for _our_ evolution, and without realizing it, we destroy _their_ evolution. Sacrificing their growth for ours, that is what humans have been doing for centuries. We have been unfair to pokemon."

"But they forgive us, the pokemon that travel with trainers don't hate them for other humans destroying their home. They forgive the trainer, they keep a hate for the construction workers who did the work themselves," N replied, Leader reaching his hand in behind his vest.

"But do they hate the construction workers, or mutual humanity?" N secretly bit his lip, unable to respond. "If what you're saying is true, what if the pokemon come across the very workers who destroyed their home? If they attack in fury, will the trainer forgive the pokemon or give up on them for their emotional limits?"

"Of course they would forgive them, they're friends. Their friendship would keep them together, through the emotions and anguish, and into a bright future of happiness of pokemon and humans," N explained, the trainer smirking.

"That's what I thought as well, until the second I saw Pikachu facing me," Leader closed his eyes, opening them and looking into the sky again. "...I want to tell you something, N. Only you."

"What is it?" he asked, looking as another explosion sent rubble crashing to the ground again.

"...I admit my respect to you, but we can both admit I am too powerful for you," the two stood in silence, the man giving a hesitant nod. "Opposing me will be useless at this point, so you have two choices. You can either walk away and we both forget this ever happened, or you can join me."

"What did you just say?" he asked, looking surprised at the trainer.

"Our powers separate are beyond the champions, but together we can take this world with ease. Nobody could oppose us," Leader's lips curled into a grin. "To rule this world, and take your rightful place as top trainer...What do you say?"

"...I'm sorry, Leader, but I have to decline," the trainer frowned, looking at the man. "I can't battle under beliefs I don't believe in."

"Without a second thought?" the man nodded, the trainer giving a nod back. "It's fine, everyone has a right for their own decisions. I will allow you to go freely, so long as you don't get in my way again."

"I understand and agree to your term," the man gave a nod, walking away from the trainer.

"N," the man stopped, looking back. The trainer extended his arm, something sent towards him. He caught the object from Leader's hand, revealed to be an old and tattered paper. "Your friend dropped this in the hurry to escape, I felt if anyone this should be returned to you. I have looked it over briefly, but that language is unfamiliar to me. In your hands, I hope it can be deciphered and read again."

"But...Why?" the man asked, the trainer crossing his arms again.

"I felt that group needed a better chance. And with you deciphering the text, they will get it soon," he smirked, giving a nod. The man nodded, the two turning away from each other and walking in separate directions.

"_Reshiram, we are leaving._"

"_Zekrom, cease the battle. Our destination is Johto now._"

* * *

><p>"...Is...Everyone...Okay...?" Brock panted, looking around.<p>

"Yeah..." Gary coughed, the redhead and blunette nodding near him. The Shadow Triad stood by them, perfectly fine.

"We're fine...Too..." May breathed heavily, holding her chest beside her nodding younger brother.

"Dragon masters...here..." Iris panted, giving a weak smile as the older man beside her gave a simple nod.

"How are...You guys...?" Mason asked, panting.

"Girls...Good..." Krystal replied, the three girls panting with an agreeing nod.

"We're good...On this end..." Webb told him, Jack and Trevor giving a nod on either side of him.

"So...We've got everyone..." Mason sighed, chuckling in relief.

"Not quite. According to our count, two figures are missing," one of the white-haired figures stated, the other two giving a nod.

"_Pi?_" the yellow mouse asked, tilting its head on the confusion.

"Pikachu!" May exclaimed happily, beaming as she noticed the mouse on the ground. The mouse hurried towards her, climbing up her back and smiling on her shoulder. "It's great to see you again, I'm glad you're safe."

"Hey, where's Leader?" Krystal asked, looking around confused. Everyone looked in different directions, but no one caught sight of the trainer.

"Hey, N's missing too," Max stated, no one catching a glimpse of the man either. "Don't tell me...They're not still in there, are they?"

"If they are, that's crazy," Dawn said plainly, holding her arm as she looked at the large building. From the top, the smoke was barely visible as fires had started around the sides and back, rubble raising dust into the air.

"They would have been crushed by now," Misty added, crossing her arms.

"We have to go in and get them! We can't leave them there!" Max exclaimed, looking around as no one moved. "Are you...Are you just going to leave them? You're leaving N and Ash, the strongest trainers who have caught legendary pokemon, to die in a burning building?"

"The building isn't burning, not yet," a familiar voice stated, everyone looking at the doorway. N stepped out, giving a cough as he brushed off his shirt.

"N! You're okay!" May smiled, relieved the man was okay.

"Yes, and Leader has left safely as well," he told them, the minions giving a relieved sigh.

"Thank goodness..." Lexi smiled, holding her chest.

"What are you, crazy? Ash can't just go like that! We have to get him!" Misty told them.

"We can't, we're at a clear disadvantage," Brock told her, crossing his arms.

"Despite their battle, Zekrom still has plenty of fighting energy. Ash also has Krookodile and one more pokemon who hasn't been used," Gary explained, giving a frown.

"But we have Pikachu now!" Max told them, smiling as he looked at the mouse. The mouse scratched the back of its head, sparks suddenly streaming from its cheeks. It rubbed its cheeks, a confused expression on its face.

"Even Pikachu isn't enough power to bring down Zekrom," the mouse nodded, frowning. "We just simply can't take on that legendary without carefully planning how to take it on."

"You'll never defeat it," Webb told them, crossing his arms.

"He's right, it's far too powerful to be defeated now," Mason added.

"Are you stating facts, or defending him?" Dawn asked, looking confused at them.

"That is a good point, this has been pretty crazy for you as well. He was lying to you guys as well this whole time, are you still going to back him up after that?" May asked, the group exchanged wondering looks.

"You should go home and live a normal life, none of this is going to help you get anywhere," Brock told them.

"If you want to help us take down Ash, we'll let you help as long as you swear to taking him down with full power," Max added, the boy giving them a serious look.

"Bwah! It's gone!" everyone looked oddly at Iris, who was digging oddly through her hair. "It was here a second ago! It's gone!"

"What is, Iris?" Dawn asked.

"The paper from the ruins! I showed it inside, but I must have dropped it while hurrying outside!" she panicked, looking around her feet and behind her.

"Oh, by any chance," N reached in behind his top shirt, carefully bringing out the old paper. "It wouldn't happen to be this, would it?"

"Oh, yes! That's it!" she exclaimed, beaming as she noticed the paper in his hand.

"What exactly _is_ that, Iris? You said something about a ruin?" Brock asked, looking curiously at the paper.

"As I said, we were researching old ruins on the legend of Reshiram and Zekrom. Turns out some people in Unova from the past were just as curious as we are, and they found some valuable information on it," the girl explained, looking at the paper. "Drayden and I haven't had this very long, so all we understand so far is it has an ancient language on it. We can't exactly read it yet, but we're going to translate it soon."

"That would be really helpful, if it's about the Reshiram and Zekrom legend," Max stated, crossing his arms. "If Reshiram can't defeat Zekrom at this point, we'll need to hope there's something else that can defeat it."

"Drayden, Iris, how soon do you think you can get that translated?" Gary asked, looking curiously at the paper.

"There are a lot of researchers in Unova with knowledge on Unova's past, so it could be a week, a day, depends when we get it started," the purple-haired girl responded, giving a smile. "If this does relate to the legend of the two dragons, we're going to get this translation started right away."

"Good, that will be very helpful," the young researcher replied, giving a nod.

"_Reshiram, my friend,"_ N held his hand into the air, looking into the sky. Everyone looked at him oddly, then heard a roar and noticed the white dragon flying over the roof. It hovered above them, looking down at its trainer. "I must be going now."

"What? You're leaving?" May gasped.

"I'm afraid so, we all know that I am no longer a match for Leader," the man stated, walking away from them. "I wish you luck in bringing down Leader and his plots."

"But, N! You can't leave now! We're so close to getting him!" the blunette told him, the man stopping.

"He has conquered Unova and Kanto, and is now headed towards Johto. If I were you, I would be chasing after him instead of standing here trying to persuade me of staying," he told them, starting walking again. They watched in shock as the man disappeared through the trees, the white dragon landing. it took off again, the man sitting on its back as it flew through the sky.

"I can't believe it..." the redhead whispered, watching the white dragon grow smaller in the distant sky. On the dragon, the man was in thought as he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"Your friend dropped this in the hurry to escape, I felt if anyone this should be returned to you. I have looked it over briefly, but that language is unfamiliar to me. In your hands, I hope it can be deciphered and read again."<em>

_"But...Why?"_

_"I felt that group needed a better chance. And with you deciphering the text, they will get it soon."_

* * *

><p>"So he knows about it...And it does refer to the legend..." the man said to himself, looking into the vast sky ahead. "...Good luck, everyone..."<p>

"So he's gone...just like that...Not helping anymore..." Max said quietly, blinking in confusion.

"How can he do this? Of anyone, he had the best chance of training to beat Ash," Dawn said sadly, frowning. She looked around, noticing something. "Hey...The Shadow Triad are gone."

"Really?" Misty asked, looking around and noticing the blunette's words were true. The trio had disappeared. "Figures, with N leaving they're probably following close behind."

"Yeah..." May nodded, looking behind her at the crumbling building. Her eyes drawn further over, they widened. "They're gone!"

"Yeah, the Shadow Triad really are gone..." Max muttered, frowning as he crossed his arm. The brunette pinched his shoulder. "Ow! What was that for!"

"Look!" the boy followed her point, looking oddly at her wide eyes. His eyes settling in where her finger pointed, his eyes widened.

"What is it?" Brock asked, looking back at the siblings. They continued to point back, everyone following their point and gasped as their eyes widened.

Leader's minions had disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay, guys?" Leader asked, the crocodile, bird and ghost giving a nod. "Good, I'm glad you're okay. We'll stay here for a little rest, so you can relax." the three figures nodded, moving away and getting comfortable in the natural area. The trainer looked at the purple sphere in one hand, then the red and white sphere in the other, then gave a smirk as he placed them back on his belt.<p>

"_Krook_!" the man looked intently at the trees where the croc had disappeared, then heard something familiar.

"Hey, Krookodile. Where's Leader?"

"Krookodile, stand down," the trainer called, moving through the trees. As he had thought, the crocodile was there as well as a familiar boy in a red vest. "Jack?"

"Hey, Leader, what's up?" he chuckled, arms behind his head.

"What are you doing here? And what happened to the others?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Don't worry, we all got away without any trouble. The others split up and said they needed to think alone for a bit. I knew you would give your pokemon a rest before heading to Johto, so I was searching a little bit of everywhere," the boy explained, smiling.

"So, does that mean you're staying with me?" Leader asked, arching an eyebrow.

"We're family, so we stay together. Besides, where else would I go?" he asked, the trainer giving a chuckle.

"I suppose that's true," he replied.

"So let's finish what we started," Jack told him, grinning as he held out his hand. The trainer nodded, shaking it.

"At this point, you're the only one I can really trust," Leader told him, the pair taking their hands back.

"That's right, we're the only two who know," Jack told him. "And that's why I have to help you through this."

"Are you sure you want to continue helping in this plan?" Leader asked, wearing a grin.

"Of course, you could never do this without me," Jack replied, grinning.

"Bringing peace to the pokemon world...It must be done."

"The elimination of humanity."

* * *

><p>"So, what do we have?" Iris asked, looking at the older man. Everyone looked impatiently at him as he looked at the machine's digital screen.<p>

"It is an old script on Unova's legends, specifically the legend of the dragons," he replied, the girl smiling.

"Yes! I was right!" she cheered, waving her hands in the air.

"It explains the history of the dragons' involvement with Unova, each paired with a hero but losing control and ravaging the entire region," the man explained, looking more intently at the screen's writing. "Hm, what is this...?"

"What is it?" Gary asked, moving beside the man and reading the screen alongside him. Everyone waited patiently as the pair read the screen, then the pair looked at each other in surprise.

"Did you just read what I did?"

"I certainly did, no mistaking it."

"What did you read? Tell us!" Iris complained impatiently, waving her hands in the air in frustration.

"This script tells that the legend focuses on the two dragons, Reshiram and Zekrom," the group nodded, understanding. "But...It also depicts of something else."

"What do you mean, 'else'?" May asked, looking confused.

"Zekrom and Reshiram are the focuses of the legend, but this says there was something else...Involving a meteor."

"The meteor crashed into Unova as the dragons destroyed the land, and that's about the time when the two dragons stopped and disappeared."

"It crashed into Unova, but this meteor wasn't any ordinary meteor."

"Inside the meteor's core...Rested another dragon."

**END**

**And that's how this story ends. I'm sure you know what the ending means, and I will alter and explain the true legend further into this series. As I said, I will finish the "Eon Series" before I continue this series, but don't worry it's only the one story left. The next story in this series will focus on Unova's legend of the dragons.  
><strong>

**How will the group act against Leader, losing N but gaining Pikachu?  
>Where are each of Leader's minions?<br>Will they return to help Leader?  
>What is the third dragon?<br>Where is the third dragon?  
>What is Unova's true legend involving the dragons?<br>**

**R&R, and subscribe to be the first reader of the next installment of the "Liberated Champions" series!**


End file.
